Bombastic Love
by TheGoldenDoe
Summary: [Hiatus] Volveré pronto...
1. Todo no es lo que parece

Bombastic Love

**By: Xx Guardian Angel xX**

**Capitulo 1: No todo es lo que parece**

**·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

Lily Evans empezaba su quinto año en Hogwarts y estaba tan nerviosa como el primer día, aunque por fuera nadie lo notaba. Se podría decir, que aquella chica delgada, de abundante cabello rojizo y ojos verdes tenía mucho orgullo, y gracias a eso, y a ser la mejor estudiante de su curso, ese mismo año empezaría a ser prefecta.

La chica era toda una Gryffindor y nunca dudaba en ayudar a alguna de sus amigas si éstas requerían su ayuda. 

Esas chicas con las que compartía habitación se llamaban Hannah Brock, Lizzie Murray y  Joanne Harker.

Hannah era hija de padres magos, al igual que Lizzie, y  tenia el pelo rubio rizado y unos grandes ojos grises, era muy mona, tenia cara de ángel, pero en realidad no lo era...le encantaban las bromas, sus ídolos eran los Merodeadores, aunque solo había cruzado unas pocas palabras con ellos.

Lizzie era quizás la que más llamaba la atención de todas, era alta (quizás demasiado), tenia una larga cabellera negra, ojos azules y aunque la gente decía que era muy borde y prepotente, lo que la pasaba en realidad es que era muy tímida, aunque eso sí, con mucho genio. 

Todo lo contrario a Joanne, ella parecía una copia idéntica de Lily, las dos eran hijas de muggles,  pelirrojas, de ojos verdes, algo bajitas y delgadas, las llamaban "las hermanas Evans" además por el parecido, por que siempre iban juntas a todos los lados, les gustaban las mismas cosas y odiaban a lo mismo. Quizás Joanne era la más tranquila de todas.

Todas estas chicas eran de lo más normalito de Hogwarts, sino fuese por las notas de Lily y el temperamento de Lizzie, pasarían desapercibidas.

No se podía decir que todas sacaban buenas notas, sólo Lily y Hannah tenían la suerte de sacar matrícula en casi todas las asignaturas. Lizzie y Joanne eran más de hablar de chicos y de jugar al Quidditch, pues las dos eran cazadoras del equipo de Gryffindor.

Pues bien, ese primero de Septiembre, se dirigía Lily hacía su compartimento de siempre (después de dejarse la espalda en subir su baúl y la jaula con Pink, su lechuza, al tren )cuando vio salir de un compartimento a 2 chicos de su edad. Lily los reconoció al momento, como no, eran dos de los chicos más populares del colegio. James Potter y Sirius Black. Se reian de vete tú a saber que broma, y en cuanto se encontraron con Lily de frente se pararon en seco. 

- Vaya Evans, tu no deberías estar en el compartimiento de los prefectos? Remus se fue hace ya una media hora! Estás perdiendo facultades....- dijo Sirius con picardía – A ver si un día de estos se te va a olvidar sumar...recuerda que perderías el titulo de cerebrito del colegio y eso sería perder tu reputación....  
  


- ¡Cállate Black! ¡Nadie ha pedido tu opinión!- dijo furiosa Lily al darse cuenta de que tendría que ir cargando con su baúl y su lechuza hasta el compartimiento de los prefectos – y...¿cómo sabéis vosotros que yo soy prefecta? – preguntó recelosa la chica.  
  


- Evans...creo que hoy no tienes un buen día... – dijo James mirando a la chica de la cabeza a los pies con una sonrisa - ¿te has dado cuenta que llevas puesta la túnica del colegio, con tu insignia de prefecta? De verdad, como sigas así tendré que pensar que alguien te han echado un _obliviate_, y juro que esta vez nosotros no tenemos nada que ver.  
  


- Dejadme pasar sino queréis que os quite puntos y sí – dijo antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada – aunque quitara puntos a mi propia casa. 

Los dos chicos se miraron evitando soltar una carcajada por el enfado de la chica y la dejaron pasar con una pomposa y exagerada reverencia. Cuando Lily hubo desaparecido por la puerta del vagon no pudieron evitar desternillarse y así entre risas y alboroto entraron de nuevo a su compartimiento, olvidándose de la broma que tenían que gastar a sus queridos Slytherins.

**·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**

****

_"¿Cómo he podido ser tan idiota de no acordarme que tenía que ir al vagón de los prefectos? ¡y para colmo he quedado como una imbécil delante de esos dos! ¡Lo que me faltaba!"_ En esto iba pensado la chica cuando por fin llegó a su destino, por lo menos, pensó, Lupin no era tan arrogante como los otros dos...

Llamó a la puerta y entró; dentro no había muchos prefectos de su año, pero como había dicho Sirius, allí se encontraba Remus leyendo un libro al lado de un prefecto de Revenclaw, un tal Boot. Y en el otro extremo estaban los dos nuevos prefectos de Slytherin...no eran muy populares, quizás por que se dedicaban más a las notas y menos a molestar a los de las otras casas. Intentando no hacer mucho ruido, colocó sus cosas en el portaequipajes y se sentó al lado de Remus. El chico levantó la vista sonriendo a la chica y dejó el libro a un lado.  
  


- Hola Lily, ¿qué tal el verano?  
  


- Mmm, podría haber estado mejor...ya sabes...como no podemos hacer magia, estar todo un verano a lo muggle, con una hermana que te odia es toda una odisea, - dijo con aire triste - pero bueno ahora estoy como en casa – dijo sonriendo – ¿y tú que tal Remus?  
  


- Bien, lo normal, me he quedado en casa también, haciendo lo deberes, ya que me temo que este año será duro. Oye, felicidades por la insignia de prefecta – dijo con una cálida sonrisa – me alegro de que seas tú mi compañera, me temo que si hubiera si James o Sirius utilizarían su insignia para atacar a los Slytherins con cualquier pretexto...

Lily sólo sonrió ante este comentario. La verdad era que James y Sirius no le caían tan mal, su amiga Hannah la había medio convencido con un montón de argumentos, de que los Merodeadores no eran en realidad tan malos ni tan estúpidos cómo los pintaban, sencillamente, pecaban de bromistas. Así que Lily pensó, que a lo mejor su amiga tenía razón, pero no por ese motivo iba a dejárselo entrever a ellos, lo que les faltaba.

Los dos siguieron hablando de las vacaciones hasta que entró en el compartimento un alumno de 7º que era el Premio Anual de ese año. Según dijo deberían ir en parejas vigilando un poco a los estudiantes más revoltosos hasta la hora de la comida, en la cuál podrían irse con sus amigos.

Rápidamente los dos se levantaron y salieron al pasillo, según parecía no había mucho que hacer, todos los alumnos estaban en sus compartimentos y desde el pasillo sólo se escuchaban sus risas, nada fuera de lo normal en el tren. 

Al cabo de una hora vieron algo fuera de lo normal...bueno fuera de lo normal e inesperado para Lily...Remus ya estaba al corriente de todo, así que cogió a una muy desconcertada Lily por el brazo y la tiró el suelo del compartimiento mas cercano, un segundo antes de que una caja entera del Dr. Filibuster dejase todo el pasillo lleno de humo.

- ¡¿Pero que...!? - ¿ que ha pasado? – dijo mirando a Remus que se estaba incorporando en ese momento y le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse – Remus...- dijo algo molesta - ¿tu sabías algo de esto?  
  


- Em....si ^^, pero me olvidé hasta que llegamos aquí...lo siento Lily.  
  


- No, no lo sientas....- dijo la chica, pero su cara cambió al ver el compartimiento que estaba lleno de humo - ¡Ese compartimiento no es de ningún Slytherin! ¡Es el de mis amigas! – dijo mientras se habría paso corriendo entre una multitud de curiosos.

En efecto, ese compartimiento era el de sus amigas (y el suyo si no hubiese tenido que irse al de los prefectos). Estaba todo lleno de una humo negro, sus amigas tiradas en el suelo tosiendo e intentando levantarse. Tenían el pelo y la cara sucias e intentaban quitar el humo para poder ver al responsable de eso, que sin duda, estaba sentenciado.

Hannah fue la primera en levantarse y al parecer era la única que no estaba enfadada.

- Siiiiii, que bromas más genial Lil!!! Tenías que haberlos visto! Jajaja, pienso ir ahora mismo a darles las gracias por la idea y a felicitarles por tan buen plan....aunque – dijo pensativa- también debería regañarles por hacérnoslo a nosotras ¿no crees Lil? – dijo todo esto muy deprisa y salió igual de deprisa dejando a sus tres amigas muy extrañadas. –   
  


- ¿Pero que la pasa a esta? – dijo Lily exasperada – ¡Casi la ahogan y va a darles las gracias! –   
  


- Ya ves Lil – dijo Lizzie levantándose e intentado quitarse toda la porquería del pelo – Está loca, yo desde luego pienso ir ahora mismo a echarles un par de maldiciones ¿¡Que se habrán creído estos mocosos!? – y siguiendo los pasos de la rubia salió rápidamente.   
  


- Buff, pues nada Lily, yo pienso quedarme aquí, la verdad es que ya paso de ellos, contra más caso les hagas es peor, ya sea para enfrentarte a ellos o para halagarles, no sabría decirte con cuál de esas cosas se crecen más. – y tan tranquilamente se sentó de nuevo en su asiento – aunque – dijo pensativa – hay que reconocer que son muy guapos y juegan genial al Quidditch.  
  


- Mmm....y también sacan buenas notas...menos Peter...parece un poco retrasado ¿No crees?- Joanne parecía ida y no contestó – Jo...no quiero perderme el escándalo que les estará armando Liz...te vienes a echar un vistazo?

Como su amiga no contestaba, la cogió por el brazo y tiró de ella hasta la parte del pasillo donde se arremolinaban un motón de curioso en lo que parecía una acalorada pelea. Cuando se lograron hacer paso entre la multitud, vieron a Lizzie encarada con Sirius, se estaban gritando de todo ahí mismo. Ellos nunca se habían llevado muy bien y todos los reproches se los estaban echando ahora en cara delante de unos Merodeadores que parecían muy divertidos por la situación y Hannah que intentaba en vano llevarse a su amiga de allí, antes de que convirtiera  Sirius en una babosa africana .

- ¡Vete al carajo Black! A ver si me olvidas de una vez ¡ Que no quiero saber nada de ti! Que me importa una mierda tu y tus insultos y tu juro, te juro que como nos volváis a tocar a mi o a unas de mis amigas te juro que me vengaré, cueste lo que me cueste me vengaré – La chica estaba furiosa, su cabello estaba totalmente desordenado e intentaba quitarse de encima a Hannah para poder pegar una bofetada a Sirius, pero éste, lejos de estar asustado por la amenazas de ésta, tenía en la cara una elegante sonrisa de burla y desafío.  
  


- De veras crees que te podrías vengar de mi, Murray? – dijo con tranquilidad – Soy mucho más listo que tú, así que...no me provoques, sino quieres ver cómo yo también sé defenderme, recuerda que manejo la varita mucho mejor que tú – dijo refiriéndose a un incidente que tuvieron hace unos años en el club de duelo, en el que estuvieron como pareja y Sirius dejó a la pobre Lizzie fuera de combate en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – aunque tengo que reconocer que tu eres mucho mejor pegando puñetazos, de todas formas, nunca me desafíes o tendrás las de perder nena – y con esas palabras y lanzándola un beso con la mano, desapareció con los demás merodeadores por la puerta de su compartimiento, dejando a los que quedaron fuera con la boca abierta.  
  


- Vaya...-dijo Hannah soltando a su amiga – cómo os habeis pasado, no querrán volver a hablarme, ni siquiera me has dejado hablar con ellos y sabes las ganas que tenía!  
  


- No te preocupes Hannah, lo he hecho por tu bien, son todos unos imbéciles y esta me la van pagar – dijo con cara de furia retenida – cuando yo os diga salís todos corriendo entendido? -  y siendo escuchada por casi todo el colegio dijo a voz en grito - ¿CON QUE NO ME ATREVO A DESAFIARTE EH, BLACK? PUES MIRA, CREO QUE TODOS DEBERÍAN SABER QUE ERES GAY Y QUE TODOS TUS ROLLOS SON UNA TAPADERA – y con una cara muy feliz y oyendo como ya salía un cabreado Sirius por la puerta dijo - ¡YA! ¡Corred!  
  
  
  
  


**·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

Bueno este fic lo comencé a colgar con una cuenta que me hice nueva y tal...Pero me está gustando mucho. Sé que no es a lo que estáis acostumbrados los que me leéis...ya que lo mío son los Ron / Hermione, pero bueno...es un intento de algo diferente...¡Espero que os guste!

Besos

**Fleur**


	2. Nadie reta a un merodeador

**Bombastic Love**

**By: Xx Guardian Angel xX**

**Capitulo 2: Nadie reta a un Merodeador**

**·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

Cuando Liz pegó el grito, todos salieron corriendo hacia sus compartimentos, por que sabían que  si Sirius Black estaba cabreado, la pagaría con cualquiera que se interpusiese entre él y la chica. Por su parte, Lily y las demás corrían hasta su compartimento y cerraron la puerta tras de si, sabiendo que no podían hacer nada para retenerlos, así que esperaron en alerta con las varitas en alto, aunque porqué no decirlo, Liz era la única que miraba con impaciencia esperando abrirse la puerta, las demás solo lo hacían por respaldar moralmente a su amiga. 

De pronto oyeron un tumulto fuera y la voz de Sirius gritando el apellido de Liz, la puerta se abrió y entro un furioso Sirius Black seguido de sus amigos, desde luego parecía que en realidad la pelea sólo la tenían ellos dos.

- ¡¡MURRAY!! ¡Repite lo que has dicho hace unos instantes si tienes narices niñata! – estaba cabreado, pero aún no había perdido la compostura ni había sacado la varita, como él decía algunas veces "uno no sólo se puede defender con su varita...hay que tener otras armas" –  
  


- ¿Quieres que lo repita Black? ¿Crees que a todo el colegio no le ha quedado lo suficientemente claro? – dijo la morena con una espléndida sonrisa acercándose mucho a Sirius – Pues bien lo repetiré: Sirius-Black-es-Gay, lo siento chicas – y diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y se fue a reunir con sus amigas que miraban expectante sin saber lo que haría ahora el moreno.

Lo que hizo Sirius fue mirar a sus amigos con un gesto de " De verdad ha osado repetirlo?". Sus camaradas no le hicieron mucho caso, sabían que todo eso le divertía mucho y que al fin y al cabo no haria nada "muy malo" a una chica que osaba retarle de ese modo. Le gustaban los desafíos y seguro que iba sacarle provecho a éste.

- Aja, así que lo repites y te quedas tan pancha...bien – dijo volviéndose a todos los curiosos – que sepáis chicas que no soy Gay, y ahora mismo lo pienso demostrar - se dirigió con paso decidido hacia donde estaba Liz, la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa de triunfo y cuando ella pensaba que iba hacer algo más, éste se giró hacia Lily, la cogió tiernamente de la cintura pegándola mucho a él y dándola y largo y profundo beso que hizo que todos se quedaran con los ojos como platos, incluida la propia Lily, que no sabía ni qué hacer, todo se había quedado en silencio hasta que alguien reaccionó.  
  


- Hey! HEY SIRIUS! – dijo James acercándose a él y despegando al chico de Lily con un tirón de brazo - ¿¡Pero que haces tío?! ¡No des espectáculos! Que cada uno crea lo que quiera y si querías demostrarlo por que no lo has hecho con la misma que te ha ofendido...Evans no tenía la culpa!  
  


- Si hombre- protesto Liz- Ése me toca a mi y de la ostia que le pego sale volando a más velocidad de la que alcanza su Barredora – dijo cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en el sillón, mirando con ojos de profundo odio a Sirius. El chico pareció no darse por aludido y salió del compartimiento invitando a todas las chicas a probar su virilidad cuando ellas quisieran.

Por otra parte la gente se fue dispersando ahora hacia sus compartimentos comentando lo divertido que eran los viajes en el tren por que siempre pasaba algo. Cuando se quedaron solos los demás Merodeadores con las chicas, no hicieron otra cosa que despedirse, hasta la próxima "pelea" que tuviesen. Hannah y Remus pegaron un suspiro a la vez, que se pudo interpretar como un "¿por qué no podremos llevarnos bien?"

**·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**

Cuándo llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade, Remus y Lily tuvieron que controlar a todos los alumnos nuevos y vigilar que no se fueran por el camino equivocado hasta que Hagrid llegase. Cuando todo estuvo listo, las cuatros chicas de dirigieron a uno de los carruajes y se montaron en él antes de que alguien más intentara quitárselo 

- De verdad – dijo Lily mirando por la ventanilla a los cuatros chicos que intentaban quitar un carruaje a Snape y a algunos Slytherin más – me parece que este año no va a ser uno de los mejores...  
  


- ¿Por qué dices eso? Mujer ya sabemos que están los TIMO's y que tendremos que estudiar más, pero bueno..no se...tampoco es para que nos lo pasemos mal ¿no? – dijo una muy energética Hannah.  
  


- Pues yo creo que será una mierda – dijo Liz mirando enfurruñada hacia el castillo.  
  


- Liz...deberías intentar refinar un poco tu vocabulario...no sé aun que por lo menos sea para que no nos bajen puntos por decir palabras malsonantes..- dijo Jo que iba a añadir algo más, pero se calló al ver la mirada que la echaba su amiga.  
  


- Ese estúpido Black, seguro que ahora la toma conmigo – dijo Liz dejándose caer en el asiento con abatimiento – creo que debo controlar más mi genio o tendré muchos problemas. Ya sé debo hacer como Jo, pasar de todo – esto provoco una carcajada en sus amigas quienes la fueron a dar un abrazo, a la vez que llegaban al castillo.  
  


- Oye Lil...- dijo Jo con voz queda a Lily cuando iban subiendo la escalinata de piedra – ¿y cómo besa Black? Te quedaste como alucinada – Jo no pudo reprimir una risotada al ver la cara que la ponía su amiga. Estaba totalmente roja – vale ya veo, no hace falta que contestes..

- Si, pero lo mejor fue ver a Potter separándolos – dijo la voz de Hannah a sus espaldas – estaba como...¿celoso? nunca le habíamos visto interrumpir a su amigo mientras besaba con "tanta pasión" a una chica jajajaja.  
  


- ¡Callaos las dos! – dijo furiosa Lily, ya había perdido la paciencia – creo que me iré con Liz y así las dos podremos hacer campaña de nuestro enfado.

Con estas palabras y incitando otra pequeña risita por parte de Jo y Hannah, se fue a sentar con una Liz sola, muy deprimida que estaba en el último asiento de la mesa de Gryffindor, con el pelo negro cubriéndole la cara y sin hacer el menor caso de las comentarios que la gente hacía de ella al pasar. Lily se sentó a su lado sin decirla nada, sabía que cuando su amiga se enfadaba era mejor no hablarle.

- Vaya, parece que alguien se ha dejado toda su furia contenida en el tren, me alegro de eso – dijo despreocupado Sirius mientras se dirigía con los demás a sus sitios de siempre.  
  


- Venga tío déjalo ya quieres...esto ya aburre – le dijo en voz baja Remus a Sirius, y añadió en voz alta – Lily, recuerda que luego tenemos que ir con los de primero.  
  


- Si eso Evans....re-cu-er-da-lo, no se te olvide que hoy estás un poco espesita – dijo James mientras se alejaba tan campante a su sitio.

Cuando todos estuvieron en silencio, Dumbledore se puso en pie y dijo el discurso de rigor. Pero al ir al terminar el sorteo de los alumnos de 1º, les sorprendió con algo.

- Este año tenemos con nosotros a una alumna nueva que viene a completar los cursos que la quedan en Hogwarts. Señorita Dorougth, Emma puede pasar por aquí.

Una muchacha de unos 15 años, se acercaba a la profesora McGonagall, mientras todo el Gran Comedor estaba en silencio observándola. La chica no era muy alta, tenía el cabello castaño ondulado y unos marrones almendrados. Tenía los rasgos de la cara muy marcados lo que hacía que pareciera algo más mayor. Se sentó en el taburete esperando inquieta a que la profesora la pusiera el sombrero. Cuando se lo puso, la respuesta tardó en llegar, la gente ya se estaba impacientando y especulando sobre el destino de la chica.

- Pues yo creo – dijo James muy contento – que por la pinta de buena chica que tiene, seguro , seguro que no va a Slytherin, ni a Gryffindor. Yo creo que ira a Hufflepuff.  
  


- Pues no lo se Prongs...mira, lo mismo deberíamos haber pensado de Murray y aquí está – dijo Sirius con cara de desprecio.  
  


- Os apostáis algo a que va a Slytherin chicos? – dijo Remus metiendose en la conversación – los dos chicos le miraron con sorpresa pensando que su amigo estaba loco.  
  


- Esta bien Moony, a ver si esa mosquita muerta va a Slytherin – y fíjate bien en lo que voy a decir – no me meteré nunca más con Murray y encima seré amable con ella.  
  


- Si y yo, dejaré de salir con chicas en un mes -  dijo con cara de "no perderé esta apuesta"  - y para rematar no haré mas bromas a Snivellus (solo en un mes claro).   
  


- Ahora Moony, si tu pierdes, tendrás que pasarnos tus ligues a nosotros – dijo muy contento Sirius – Ala ahora a esperar – dijo cuando Remus asintió muy seguro con la cabeza.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar mucho mas, desde luego aquella chica era difícil de encajar en alguna casa. De pronto el Sombrero dijo : SLYTHERIN. Como es de esperar no fueron sólo James y Sirius quienes se quedaron a cuadros. Parecía que muy pocos habían pensado como Remus. La mesa de las serpientes estallo en un alboroto enorme y recibió a la chica entre aplausos. Emma parecía un tanto fuera de lugar, pero pronto encontró sitio al lado de un chico que no parecía participar mucho en esa bienvenida.

- Pobrecilla – dijo James siguiendo con la mirada a la chica – se ha ido a sentar al lado de Snivellus ¡Que asco! La llenará toda la túnica de grasa, ¡puaj!- en fin, un trato es un trato – dijo cuando ya habían terminado de comer, cumpliremos nuestra promesa verdad Padfoot?   
  


- A ver...que remedio – Sirius parecía muy fastidiado, casi nunca perdía una apuesta, pero parecía que esta vez, Remus había tenido muy buena intuición.- y será mejor que empiece ahora mismo, sino luego me costará más.  
  


- Bueno chicos me fío de vosotros – yo debo ir con Lily, ya sabéis a cuidar a los peques. ¡Nos vemos en el cuarto!  
  


- Bueno Prongs, Wormtail ...yo...iré a disculparme con Murray por ser tan arrogante—y agregó pensativo – puede que Snivellus tenga razón..soy un poco capullo algunas veces, pero bah! Que más da, con él no voy a dejar de serlo – y con su mejor sonrisa se acercó donde estaba Liz, dejado a James y a Peter, que se fueron a la Sala Común a esperar a su amigos.  
  


- Hey! Hey chica! – Sirius llegaba corriendo hacia donde estaban las cuatro amigas – ¡Hola Lizza! – No hay que decir que las cuatro se le quedaron viendo como quién ve al Barón Sanguinario.  
  


- Para ti soy Murray, Black – dijo recuperándose de su pasajera depresión y volviendo a sacar las garras - ¿Qué quieres?  
  


- Bueno..em – dijo mirando a las demás – ¿nos podríais disculpar un momento?   
  


- Cla...claro – dijo Jo desconfiadamente – Liz..te esperamos en el cuarto.  
  


- Bueno, yo sólo quería disculparme – dijo mirando a la chica, cuando las demás se hubieron marchado – Se que quizás nos pasamos un poquito con la broma y bueno – añadió quitándose el pelo de los ojos – no soy bueno disculpándome...  
  


- Ya... – Liz no se tragaba una palabra, pero cómo había prometido que no iba pelear más decidió dejarlo así, además , los ojos del chico la estaban dejando sin defensas – no importa – y añadió – con tal de que no me hables más, lo olvidaré – y dejando al chico más cortado que a una mandrágora se largó con unos despistados alumnos de 1º hacía las escaleras de mármol.  
  


- Hey! Hey Liza! – Sirius no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, a él nunca le dejaban con la palabra en la boca, así que salió corriendo detrás de ella – Oye que intentaba hacer las paces y tú te vas sin decirme otra cosa que "vale"? Perdóname que te diga, pero eso no es justo.  
  


- Black, olvídame, no pienso hacer las paces contigo, simplemente pasaré de ti, asi que  haz lo mismo ¿quieres? – 

Estaban parados en mitad de la desierta escalera, la chica dio por zanjada la conversación y reanudó su marcha a la torre, pero Sirius no la iba a dejar tranquila, esto era mucho más interesante que estar discutiendo todo el día con ella y como le había prometido a Remus que se portaría bien con la chica, lo haría, pero eso no significaba que no fuese un castigo para ella por desafiarle en el tren.

**·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***


	3. Aprendiendo a convivir

**Bombastic Love**

**By: Xx Guardian Angel xX**

**Capitulo 3: Aprendiendo a convivir**

**·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

Bombastic love  
So fantastic  
Where I´m completely yours and you are mine  
And it´s gonna be exactly like in a movie  
When we fall in love for the first time

·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba a rebosar de gente, entre los de 1º que se sentían un poco perdidos y el resto, que al parecer no tenía muchas ganas de dormir, no había sitio donde sentarse, asi que Lily, Hannah y Jo decidieron esperara su amiga de pie junto a la ventana mientras especulaban sobre lo que podría querer Black decir a su Liz.

Por otra parte, tanto James, como Remus y Peter, habían conseguido "milagrosamente" sitio al lado de unas chicas de 4º curso, que aunque ellas estaban intentando llamar su atención mediante halagos e insinuaciones, pero ellos estaban a lo suyo hablando de lo que le haria Sirius a la pobre chica.

De pronto, una malhumorada Liz entro en la sala común con toda la cara roja de ira y echando maldiciones por lo bajo toda la Sala Común se había quedado en silencio al ver a Liz entrar así. Detrás de ella llegó Sirius que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de lo concurrida que estaba la Sala Común.

- ¡Vamos Liza! No te pongas así. El año pasado no te importó que te besara y ahora te pones hecha una histérica, ¡de verdad que no te entiendo!

Tras decir esto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, desde luego la torre no estaba tan vacía como él había creído y ahora todo el mundo le miraba con aire interrogante "¡¿Él y Liza Murray juntos?! Imposible".  Por otra parte Liza se había quedado petrificada en medio de la sala y estaba roja como un tomate, esta vez de vergüenza.

Como siempre, el más rápido de reflejos fue James.

- ¡¡¡Bravo, bravo chicos!!! Cada día mejoráis más ¿lo sabíais? – dijo el moreno aplaudiendo mientras se acercaba a Sirius – Anda Sirius no sabía que fueses tan buen actor, desde luego la obra de Navidad será todo un éxito!! – toda la Sala Común empezaba ya a murmurar muy alegremente "¿Obra de Navidad? No sabíamos que hubiese obra! ¡Que bien!". Por lo visto la maniobra de distracción de James tuvo efecto ya que a los poco minutos nadie se acordaba ya de la escena que había presenciado. Liza había aprovechado todo el tema de distracción para subir corriendo por la escaleras hacia su cuarto, Jo y Lily la siguieron, todavía algo conmocionadas. Hannah se quedó donde estaba, no iba desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Se dirigió con paso decidido hacía donde estaban charlando Sirius y James en voz baja.

- ¡Hola! – dijo con voz alegre, mientras los chicos pegaban un respingo – huy lo siento jejeje. No nos conocemos..bueno yo a vosotros si, como no! Os conoce todo el colegio!...Bueno a lo que iba que me enrollo más que una persiana, Soy Hannah Brock, tenía muchas ganas de conoceros, pero ninguna de mis amigas me da nunca una ocasión- los chicos la miraban algo extrañados, pero enseguida se empezaron a reír. – Oye! No os riáis de mi! – dijo medio ofendida.

- Perdona, perdona Hannah – dijo James aún sin poder contener la risa – es que nos ha hecho mucha gracia, no hacía falta que te presentaras! Ya te conocíamos! Desde luego eres la chica más divertida de las de 5º, cómo no íbamos a conocerte?. Pero bueno de todas formas para que sea algo formal – dijo tendiéndole la mano – encantado de conocerte.

- Sí, los mismo digo – dijo Sirius, con todavía la sonrisa en la boca – oye crees que Murray estará bien? Me refiero a que si estará muy enfadada conmigo...No es que me importe demasiado....pero cómo siga con ese carácter algún día la va a dar algún jamacuco..y no creo que eso les gustara mucho a sus padres...

- Bueno,- dijo Hannah perdiendo ya la sonrisa y poniéndose algo triste – Liz no tiene padres...pero los que si se morirían del disgusto si le pasara algo así serían sus abuelos, con lo que la quieren! -  Los chicos se quedaron en estado de shock, no se esperaban aquello - Así que la intentare convencer de que cambie sus carácter y sino..tambien pudo echarla un hechizo estimulante jajaja, con eso seguro que se calmará.

- Claro, oye Hannah...nos llaman Remus y Peter...nos vemos mañana en el desayuno.- dijeron mientras se despedían de la chica con un saludo.

- Adiós ^^ - y se fue más feliz que un regaliz hacía su dormitorio. Cuando llegó, el panorama no era muy bueno que digamos. Las cortinas de la cama de Liza estaban corridas y Lily y Jo estaban sentadas en el suelo sin hablar y con cara de aburrimiento- ¿Que pasa aquí?

- Nada...Que Liz no quiere explicarnos lo de ella y Black, se ha enfadado y se ha metido en la cama..y no nos atrevemos a tocarla por si se la escapa alguna maldición "sin querer"

- Pues Liz, yo no sé por que te llevas tan mal con Black y los demás, son muy simpáticos, además, cómo amiga te digo que tu vida sería mucho mejor si estuvieras "con ellos" en vez de "contra ellos" todo el día. – dijo tranquilamente mientras se ponía el pijama y se metía en la cama.

- Déjame ya con ellos ¿quieres Hannah?, no me llevaré bien con ellos y tampoco os pienso contar nada sobre los del cabeza cuadrada de Black! Asi que por favor dejadme dormir!

- Venga Liz mujer, no es tan malo que te hayas besado con Black...hombre es algo...creído...y arrogante, pero el chaval es divertido ¿no? – dijo Jo muy pensativa – y sabes que cuando entrenamos no trata de menos a nadie...vamos que tienes sus partes buenas y malas ¡ pero cómo todo el mundo!...y eso que a mi no me convence mucho tampoco...

- Está bien – dijo la morena enfadada retirando las cortinas – pasó el año pasado en Halloween...ya sabéis que yo iba algo..contenta por el whisky de fuego que bebimos... nos encontramos en las escaleras...y...y me besó..se ve que él también había bebido un  poco alegre y no se pensó lo que hacía...de hecho se lo debió pensar....

·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*· Flash back *·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·

- JAJAJAJAJA Hannah ESE chiste es buenísimo!!!! – Liz reía con ganas ante un chiste de Hannah que nunca le había gustado, ante la asombrada mirada de toda la mesa de Gryffindor – Sabéis??? Hoy estoy TAN contenta que incluso besaría a Black! ¡Que digo! Hasta a Snape!!  
  


- Vaya Liz..pues si que estás contenta chica – y añadió echando un vistazo a la bebida de la chica – Em..Liz...creo que debería dejar ya el Whisky.  
  


- ¡No! – dijo cogiendo su copa con aire infantil – ¡es mío!

En el otro extremo de la mesa...

- Y.Y que he hecho yo para que me odie??? – James estaba con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos y murmuraba algo muy bajito. Ninguno de sus amigos estaban  por hacerle caso, que cada uno hablaba sólo, ya que en todo el Baile, la gente andaba más o menos igual, por el efecto del Whisky que alguno de Ravenclaw habían traído de contrabando.  
  


- Si...sí...ya estoy harto! Todo Hogwarts cree que soy un creído – dijo muy alto Sirius – pues no es verdad! Enteraros todas! NO-ES-VERDAD!! Soy un chaval de los más simpatiquísimo, a que si James??  
  


- Ella me odiaaaaaaaaaaaa Y.Y  
  


- Em..vale James...si tu lo dices...O.o...Hey! Tú! ¿Alguien tiene más whisky?? El mío se ha acabado – y diciendo esto se fue a buscar más whisky, dando alguno que otro tropezón.  
  


- Pues yo me voy ya a la cama....James, deberías hacerlo mismo...no te viene bien llorar sabes? – dijo Remus levantándose y siendo seguido por un Peter un tanto desorientado. Dejaron a James solo que levantó la cabeza con toda la cara roja con restos de lágrimas aún y muy decidido se dirigió a una Hufflepuff que pasaba por su lado y la dijo muy serio – Oye, chica...dime...si un abogado enloquece...¿es que pierde el juicio?  
  


- @.@ - La chica le miro muy raramente y se largó de allí con un rápido paso. James se volvió a quedar solo en la mesa, que ya empezaba a vaciarse.   
  


- Y.Y

Volvemos con las chicas...

- Oishh menos mal que Liza se ha dormido!- dijo Jo – la tengo que aguantar otro segundo más con sus tonterías y os juro que me tiro desde la escoba en el próximo partido de Quidditch.  
  


- ZzzZzZZZzzzZ.....  
  


- Hay! Pero se ve más mona durmiendo..ojalá estuviera así todo el día – dijo Hannah con voz somnolienta mientras veía pasar a Lupin por delante de ellas – Me da hasta envidia, así que yo chicas...me retiro, mañana nos vemos y vigilar a Liz – dijo mientras se levantaba y las lanzaba un beso de buenas noches.  
  


- ¡Que morro tiene la tía! Dijimos que haríamos un campeonato de noche sin dormir! – paró de hablar mientras notaba que alguien la daba golpecitos en el hombre y se volvió a mirar quién era – ¡Hombre! El chico que desapareció! Donde estabas? Te llevo buscando durante toda la noche!  
  


- Lo siento Jo ^^ - dijo un chico con el uniforme de Ravenclaw - pero he tenido que ir a la enfermería...ya sabes..el catarro..., pero bueno ahora tenemos toda la noche para estar juntos..¿te apetece dar una vuelta por el lago?  
  


- ¡Claro! – dijo Jo – Oye Lily, te dejo con la Bella Durmiente... te importa que me vaya – la dijo con cara de cachorrito degollado, Lily hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza – Oh Lil eres la mejor! – la abrazó y se fue con el chico hacía el vestíbulo.

"Hay que ver! Y ahora me quedo yo sola en la mesa con ésta medio borracha..bueno no soy la única, jejeje, parece que Potter se ha dormido también. ¡Pero bueno! ¡Hasta los profesores se han ido! Que descontrol...de verdad..como un hijo mío viniese aquí y hubiese este descontrol lo sacaría inmediatamente de aquí..O.o...huy Lily ...¿Hijos? Soy demasiado joven para pensar ene esas cosas. Aish..me aburro...debería despertar a estos dos y guiarles al menos hasta la sala común...Hacer una obra de caridad al año no me vendrá mal.."

- ¡Hey, Liz, despierta! – dijo dando un codazo a la morena – Chist niña!- " joe no me hace ni caso" – Veamos Plan B – y zarandeó a Liz, pero la chica estaba profundamente dormida, así desistió. "Como con Potter sea igual, paso, ya haré mi obra de caridad otro día" – Hey tú! Potter!

- ¿¡Que quieres?! Y.Y yo no estoy dormido como tu amiguita, asi que no hace falta que me pegues sabes?? Y.Y – dijo mientras miraba de forma muy rara a la chica, entre tristeza y ....¿amor?  
  


- Perdona Potter..pues nada si estás bien, más te vale que volvamos a la torre y que te metas en la cama..estás muy mal...  
  


- O.o te estás preocupando por mi Evans?? – dijo esperanzado.  
  


- ¡Ja! ¡Que chipa! De mayor mechero ¿no Potter?. Me voy a la cama...alguien con buen corazón y mucha fuerza llevara a Liz a la torre – dijo mientras se iba hacia el vestíbulo.  
  


- Hey! – James se levantó tropezando – ¡Evans, espera! – cuando vio que la chica pasaba de él siguió andando más despacio – Y.Y me odia.. 

Liza seguía durmiendo, ajena a lo que pasaba en el Gran Comedor. Sirius se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor que ya estaba desierta excepto por Liza, y se sentó en su habitual sitio mirando deprimido su vaso vacío " Vaya una mierda, me han dejado todos solo..bueno solo no, todavía sigue ahí Murray roncando...bah y encima no queda mas whisky...estos listillos no saben hacer nada. Huy mira...Murray tiene medio vaso aún...se lo quitaré sin que se de cuenta..."

- Hey! Que haces Black? – Liza se despertó cuando Sirius la tocó el vaso – es mío! – y repitió el gesto de niña consentida.  
  


- Vaya una adicta que estás hecha...estabas mucho más guapa dormidita, incluso podría decir que parecías un ángel...pero hija, cuando te despiertas pareces una loca.  
  


- Tu cállate, y ¿sabes? – dijo mirando al chico muy seria – Tus preciosos ojos se verían mejor si te cortaras un poquito el pelo...Bueno – dijo levantándose con dificultad, había dejado a Sirius un tanto cortado (Sirius: +.+ ) – me voy a ¡plum! – la chica había perdido el equilibrio al tropezarse con la pata de la mesa y había caído al suelo. Se levantó rápidamente como si nunca hubiera sucedido aquello – Bueno, adiós.  
  


- Espera..te acompaño...total, aquí ya se ha acabado la fiesta..y no estás en condiciones de ir sola...  
  


- ¡Soy una mujer independiente! ¡No necesito de la ayuda de nadie, Black! – y se fue dando trompicones, aunque eso sí, muy ofendida.  
  


- Oh, vamos Murray! No ha sido para tanto...perdóname – dijo alcanzando a la chica – mira, para que perdones haré cualquier cosa, lo que tu me digas.  
  


- Claro..lo que yo te diga...eso lo dices por que no sabes hacer el elemento sorpresa...no tienes tanta imaginación....  
  


- Oh..¿me estás retando? – dijo Sirius muy serio.  
  


- Si – dijo desafiante Liza.

De repente, Sirius muy picado, cogió a Liza de la cintura y la dio un suave beso en los labios. Sabía que después se tendría que atener a las consecuencias, pero que más daba. Estuvo esperando que la chica le empujase o que incluso le tirase por las escaleras, pero no. Liza acariciaba el pelo de Sirius mientras le correspondía al beso, sin tener ganas de desprenderse del chico. Así que, animados por todo lo que habían bebido, ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de separarse y estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no podían respirar. Liza se quedo mirando a Sirius unos segundos con una sonrisa estúpida en rostro y después cayó redonda al suelo. Con un suspiro de resignación el chico la cogió en brazos y la llevó hacia la torre.

·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*  
  
Hola! Antes de nada quiero responder los Reviews a las personas que me dejaron un Review en la otra cuenta.. a ver! 

Yo: Hola Yo! XD Pues nada ya está aquí el capitulo 3 ^^ ya ves, espero que te haya gustado. Mmm y meter Narcisa / Lucius? No sé...XD no creo que estén el mismo año de los merodeadores....Ni siquiera creo que estén ya en Hogwarts, pero bueno habrá algo parecido con algún Slytherin. Oops, no debí decir eso :p 

NuK: Bueno...Oye! que tu Review fue el 2º!! XD pero es igual, te parece poco premio que estés en este fic?? XD cuídate nena un besazo!

Blair84: Te ha gustado?? O.o no lo puedo creer! Pues nada! Recomiéndalo a tus amigos :p Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Un besazo!

Lucía: te gusto lo último?? XD es que estaba en un momento de inspiración..XD asi que aprovecha que no me suelen dar muchas veces esos arranques! Besos!

Lamister: Gracias por tu dos Reviews! Aunque madre mía! Tienes el record de Review más corto! Aun así te agradezco que te gustase ^^. Un besazo!

Haruka of the Sidhe: Mani ¡ Me alegro de que te haya gustado XD  Oye... y que es eso de que "no te han quedado TAN marysues tus persones"? eso es que me han quedado "algo" no? XD bueno..no se como lo arreglaré XD pero es que me gustan mucho xD. En fin..espero que este capitulo te haya gustado guapa! Un besazo enorme!

Pues nada más ^^, pronto volveré con más de este Fic, si veo que os ha gustado...y cómo puedo saberlo? Dejad Reviews, se aceptan críticas tambien eh? Os dejo hasta el próximo capitulo. Un beso a todos los que me leéis!

Un beso

*Fleur*


	4. Un castigo merecido

**Bombastic Love**

**By: Xx Guardian Angel xX**

**Capitulo 4: Un castigo merecido**

**···············································**

_And I, I´m here to testify  
That you´re the only one I belong to  
I don´t know where to start  
It turn into an art  
Not to show the world that it was you  
You made me realize  
Not to compromise  
The fact that you and I should meet  
I know where gonna get_

**···············································**

Cuando Sirius llegó a la Sala Común, ésta estaba desierta, debería ser ya muy tarde y él estaba ya muy cansado, ya no sólo por la fiesta, sino por que había tenido que subir cargando a Liza por un montón de escaleras, que encima no se dejaban de mover. Así que el chico muy cansado, al llegar a su destino, dejó a la chica suavemente en uno de los sillones y se subió a dormir. Quién sabe, quizás, para su suerte, nadie se enteraría de lo que había pasado.

**···················· Fin Flash back ··················**

> - Y eso fue lo que pasó... - dijo Liza algo deprimida – a la mañana siguiente me desperté en la Sala común sin saber muy bien lo que pasó y encima con una resaca de caballo. Pero lo peor de todo es que esta noche ha vuelto a repetirlo, solo que esta vez no me desmayé, le di una buena ostia – dijo volviéndose a enfadar - ¡ Qué se habrá creído! Todas no somos iguales que las de Hufflepuff o igual de guarras que las de Slytherin!
> 
> - Oye tía... no te pases... hay gente de Slytherin que merece la pena... - dijo algo bajito Jo, pero al parecer nadie la escuchó.
> 
> - Pero Liz! Jajajajaja, es genial! Has pegado a Black?! Tía! Eso lo teníamos que haber visto! – dijo Lily revolcándose por el suelo - ¡Qué bueno!
> 
> - Si, si que risa – dijo Jo muy seria – chicas yo tengo hambre casi no he cenado, me voy a ver si alguien abajo tiene algo de comer. Nos vemos luego – y diciendo esto salió por la puerta. A ninguna de sus amigas las extrañó, por todas era sabido que Jo era muy glotona y que siempre tenía alguna golosina debajo del brazo. Asi que Jo, dejó ahí, a Lily a Hannah riéndose y a una Liz malhumorada intentando dormir.

Cuando llegó a la sala común, no se detuvo y salió por el retrato hacía el oscuro y frío pasillo. Con mucha cautela y teniendo que sortear a algún que otro profesor, llegó al vestíbulo, que cruzó rápidamente y se coló por una de las puertas que daban a las mazmorras y caminó por uno de los largos pasillos cuando alguien la chistó. Jo se dio la vuelta tranquilamente cómo si esperara que pasara eso y se encontró cara a cara con la chica nueva de Slytherin, que salía por una de las puertas del corredor. La reacción de las dos fue todo lo contrario de la que se podía esperar cuando se junta a una Gryffindor con una Slytherin. Enseguida las dos sonrieron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

> - ¡Emma! Te he echado mucho de menos – dijo Jo con los ojos llorosos – tenía unas ganas inmensas de ir a abrazarte en la cena.

Las dos chicas con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido se adentraron en una de las habitaciones del pasillo, una especie de cuarto de descanso para estudiantes. Era una pequeña estancia, con las paredes recubiertas de tela de un cálido color amarillo anaranjado. Había varios sillones de los colores de las distintas casas y los escudos de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin estaban cada uno en una pared.

En el fondo de la salita había un fuego ardiendo dentro de la chimenea.

Las chicas, después de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, se acercaron al sillón que estaba más cerca del fuego, el de la casa Ravenclaw, con los colores azul y bronce en su tapicería. Estaban impacientes por hablar, pues tenían que contarse muchas cosas.

Hacía por lo menos cinco años que Emma y Jo no se veían. Eran primas segundas por parte de madre. Emma era de sangre limpia y os preguntareis que si Emma es de sangre limpia, ¿cómo puede ser Jo de sangre muggle?.

Pues bien, esto es algo que Jo jamás ha contado a nadie que esté fuera de su familia. Los padres de Jo eran Nicholas Harker y Amanda Dorought. Amanda pertenecía a una de las mayores familias de sangres puras en todo el reino mágico. Su familia había traído al mundo a tantos magos oscuros, como a magos honestos y amigos de muggles, por lo tanto, la familia, se podría decir que estaba partida en dos.

Amanda que fue Gryffindor en su día, se despegó de sus padres al saber que ellos apoyaban la exterminación de todos los muggles y mestizos. Por ello cuando acabó Hogwarts se fue a vivir al mundo muggle donde conoció a Nicholas. Ella jamás le dijo a su marido que era bruja, quizás por no ponerle en peligro o por miedo a perderle. Cuando Jo tenía seis años, su madre murió en una emboscada creada por su propia familia. La parte de la familia que estaba del lado oscuro.

Jo se entero de todo esto el día que cumplió 11 años, gracias al padre de Emma, su tío le explico todo y le dijo que era bruja. Desde entonces no había vuelto a ver a Emma.

El padre de Jo se terminó casando con otra mujer (muggle esta vez) que fue la que crió con todo el amor que pudo a Jo.

Se podría decir que ni Nicholas Harker, ni su nueva esposa se enteraron jamás de la verdadera identidad de Amanda y la noticia de que Jo era bruja la recibieron cómo si fuera la primera vez que había una bruja en la familia.

> - Yo también te echado mucho de menos Joanne- dijo Emma sonriente - ¡Y Hogwarts es maravilloso! Tal y cómo me lo describías en tus cartas... – la chica se quedó mirando al techo obnubilada.
> 
> - Lo que no sé... – dijo Jo pensativa mirando el fuego – es por qué te han puesto en Slytherin.. ¡Se supone que ibas a ir a Ravenclaw!
> 
> - Ya... pero Slytherin no es malo tampoco ¿no? La gente es un poco rara, pero me gusta – acabó diciendo con una sonrisa.
> 
> - Ya... bueno... debes saber algo, es una tontería, pero verás... en este colegio... hay como ciertas normas establecidas, y una de esas, es que los Slytherins y los Gryffindor no se llevan muy bien que digamos – acabo diciendo Jo con la cabeza baja. Al no decir nada Emma, la chica pensó que había entendido perfectamente lo que había querido decirle.
> 
> - Cambiaremos eso un poco ¿no crees? – dijo Emma decidida. Y pegando un salto se puso en pie – es tarde Jo, mejor vamonos a la cama, no me gustaría que nos pillara el conserje, tiene la pinta de ser muy desagradable.
> 
> - Si, claro – y siguió a su prima hacía la puerta, cuando ya despidieron y cada una se iba para su sala común Joanne dijo la última cosa del día a Emma, pensando en las palabras que habían dicho sus amigas horas antes – Ten cuidado, ten cuidado Emma, no hay mucha gente de fiar en Slytherin.

**·············**

La mañana siguiente no había muy buen ánimo en las habitaciones de Gryffindor. Por la parte de las chicas, Liz seguía muy mosqueada por el "caso Black" como lo habían bautizado la noche anterior Lily y Hannah. Joanne seguía preocupada por el comportamiento de su prima, sabía que tarde o temprano todo el mundo sabría lo de su familia, así que cuando terminó de vestirse, bajó supuestamente a desayunar sin siquiera esperar a sus amigas.

Cuando Lily y Hannah terminaron de arreglarse notaron que había todavía un bulto tapado hasta arriba en la cama de Liz.

> - Tsk... vamos Elizabeth Murray te ordeno que te levantes! – dijo Lily dando un grito.
> 
> - ¡¡Te he dicho que no me gusta que me llamen así!!- dijo la chica saltando de la cama y mirando con mala cara a su amiga - ¡Es un nombre horrible! – y diciendo esto se metió al baño.
> 
> - Jajajaja... que perversa eres Lil – dijo Hannah riendo.
> 
> - Ya... pero es lo única forma de hacer que se levante... en fin... - dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta del baño - ¡Liz!¡Vamos bajando, te vemos en la mesa!

Cuando Liz llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor lo primero que vio fue a los Merodeadores, que "casualmente" se habían cambiado de su sitio habitual a uno que quedaba más cerca de las chicas. Vio que Sirius no la quitaba el ojo de encima temiendo su reacción y no haciendo ni puñetero caso a lo que le contaba James sobre la nueva Flecha Plateada.

> - ¡Oye tío! – le dijo James pegándole una colleja – que no me estas escuchando, seguro que luego quieres que te escuche yo cuando me hablas sobre... sobre... – James soltó un bufido exasperado – déjalo – y siguió comiendo su tostada.

Mientras, Remus hablaba animadamente con Lily sobre las primeras anécdotas como prefectos. Los dos reían muy alegremente ante la atenta mirada de Hannah y James. Sirius y Liz estaba bastante separados el uno del otro y se mandaban miradas recelosas y amenazantes desde sus asientos. Jo, por su parte, no hacía nada más que mirar con aire melancólico a la mesa de Slytherin, su prima no hacía nada más que hablar con Snape, uno de los peores que había en esa casa... o eso decía la gente, pero eso no importaba, Emma debería tener cuidado o saldría muy mal parada.

Cuando estaban acabando de desayunar y el gran comedor ya se iba despejando, un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff se dirigió hacía la parte de la mesa de Gryffindor donde almorzaban los merodeadores.

> - ¡Hola! – dijo una de ellas alegremente – Queríamos saber de primera mano, por que la verdad es que la gente esta haciendo muchas falsas conjeturas, cuando va a ser la obra de teatro que tenéis preparada. Los de vuestra casa dicen que era para Navidad...
> 
> - Si, por eso queríamos saberlo, porque si la hacéis en ese día no nos iríamos a casa, nos quedaríamos en Hogwarts – y con estas palabras se quedaron calladas esperando una contestación por parte de los Merodeadores y de las chicas. Todos se miraron entre sí muy sorprendidos y enseguida lanzaron una mirada reprobatoria a James, que fue el que empezó a contestar.
> 
> - Bueno... veréis... la verdad es que aún no sabemos la fecha – no hay que decir que todos le miraron con cara de susto – pero en cuanto lo confirmemos con el director se pondrá un anuncio – acabó con un guiño de ojo y con una seguridad aplastante que dejó el tema zanjado, con lo que las chicas se fueron muy contentas.

Todos se volvieron hacia James protestando cuando las chicas desaparecieron por la puerta. Cada cuál gritaba más alto. Lily estaba histérica, decía sin parar que ella tenía miedo escénico. Peter intentaba excusarse diciendo que esas Navidades las debía pasar con su familia. Por otra parte Hannah reía como nunca, decía que desde pequeñita la había gustado el teatro y planeaba en voz alta como diseñar el escenario y qué obra representar. Tanto ruido hicieron que se les acercó la profesora McGonnagall para ver que pasaba. Cuando los chicos no contestaron, la profesora les dijo que el director los esperaba a todos en su despacho en diez minutos.

> - La verdad – decía Sirius mientras se acercaban a estatua que daba pasa al despacho del director – no sé que tiene de malo interpretar una obra de teatro. Personalmente, creo que se nos da muy bien actuar... pensadlo bien – dijo justo antes de que Liz se le tirara encima – siempre estamos montando algún que otro escándalo... a la gente le encantará vernos encima de un escenario, además creo que sería divertido.
> 
> - Pues a mí sinceramente tampoco me parece mal – dijo muy contento James.
> 
> - Claro – dijo con cara de fastidio Lily – como ha sido tu idea jamás te rebajarías a decir que te has equivocado. Pero ahora te tocará a ti decirle al director que esa obra no se hará.
> 
> - ¡Pero Lily! Si será muy divertido – dijo Hannah mientras llegaban a la estatua – todo el colegio viéndonos... atentos de todos nuestro movimientos... – con cara de susto se volvió a James - ¡No! ¡James tienes que decirle a Dumbledore que no podemos hacerlo!
> 
> - Esta bien... – dijo el chico apesadumbrado – ya veremos los que dice el dire. _¡Corazoncitos de jengibre!, _puaj, esta vez Dumbledore se ha lucido con la contraseña...

Los ocho entraron a tropel al circular despacho del director, que estaba sentado en su mesa mirando unos papeles con aire divertido. Les ofreció asiento con la mano, haciendo aparecer unas mullidas sillas con su varita. Cuando James iba a empezar su habitual discurso de fingida disculpa, el director le interrumpió.

> - No hace falta que esta vez diga nada señor Potter - dijo con una sonrisa mientras le miraba con sus penetrantes ojos azules – Sé lo que a pasado, en el colegio no se habla de otra cosa desde que los primeros alumnos han bajado a desayunar. Y también sé que no piensan hacer ninguna obra... pero naturalmente la harán. Os vendrá muy bien estar juntos para que vuestra amistad se... "formalice". Y por supuesto el día de Navidad será un gran día de diversión. Estoy seguro de que lo harán muy bien. Con respecto a la obra que representarán... Sí, creo que la deben elegir ustedes. ¡Pues eso es todo! Creo que estas vacaciones que vienen serán una de las mejores que Hogwarts ha tenido nunca. Y ahora venga, tienen que regresar a sus clases. ¡Suerte!

* * *

****

****

**¡Hola a todos! He vuelto después de un tiempo, tenia fastidiado el módem. Pero lo que más me importa ahora es que quedan escasamente 20 días para el estreno del Prisionero de Azkaban!!!!!! Que nervios!! Estoy deseando ver la peli, con sus momentos Ron/Hermione y tal... Buff estoy que no puedo más! En fin que voy a contestar los Reviews porque sino me puedo poner a desvariar...**

****

**Pero antes... os habeis leído "Mujercitas" de Louisa May Alcott o habéis visto la película? Si veo que no... os pondré una nota explicativa o algo para el próximo capitulo...**

****

**_Amsp14: Hola guapa! Pues mira, creo que Li_****_z lo va llevar bien, ella es fuerte, no te preocupes.. y sí creo que ellos se complementan a la perfección. Y por Remus no te preocupes... en el siguiente capitulo (que ya está escrito) verás que pasa con él._**

**_Lucía: Si... XD mucho ciego, tranquila que dentro de poquito podrás ver algo más. Un beso y gracias por seguirme!_**

**_Mary: Gracias por tantos halagos!! , anda tranquila que por lo menos ya tengo dos capítulos más escritos. Un beso!_**

**_Lamister: anda, no te preocupes, me alegran mucho tus reviews! Gracias!_**

**_Sara Fénix Black: Me alegro de que te guste Sirius, Liza y Hannah XD, a mi Hannah tambien me encanta, la cree como quien no quiere la cosa y ahora la verdad es que me encanta es muy mona. Besos!!! Por cierto, ¿tú escribes? Es que creo haber leído algo tuyo..._**

**_Lily-McGonagall: Que bien que te guste el Fic, lo estoy haciendo con toda mi ilusión XD me encanta escribirlo. Ya tengo el nuevo Capitulo, a si que dentro de nada lo subiré. Un beso y cuídate._**

**__**

**Un beso a todo****s**

****

**Xx Guardian Angel xX**


	5. Nuevas amistades

**Bombastic Love**

****

**By: Xx Guardian Angel xX**

**Capitulo 5: Nuevas amistades**

**···············································**

**_Now, I know why I feel so insecure  
I never understood what it´s good for  
  
I gotta make sure that quickness  
won´t stop me again  
I can´t sit and wait anymore  
  
You made me realize  
Not to compromise  
The fact that you and I should meet  
I know where gonna get (know where gonna get) (get)_**

**···············································**

****

El día pasó tranquilo para todos. Sólo que las chicas, no dirigieron la palabra a los chicos en toda la jornada, y ellos, no hicieron ningún empeño por mantener una conversación con ellas sobre lo ocurrido. Pero claro, cómo siempre, lo que se cree que es inevitable, surge cuando uno menos se lo espera. El momento de comentar lo ocurrido llegó a la semana de tener la conversación con el director.

Era sábado por la noche, todo el mundo se encontraba cenando en esos instantes, todos, menos una persona. Hannah estaba sola en la Sala Común leyendo un libro que le había dejado Jo. Parecía muy concentrada, pero de vez en cuando soltaba una pequeña sonrisa a causa del libro. Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando Remus llegó el primero a la sala común después de la cena. El pobre chico no sabía que hacer, sus amigos habían decidido no hablar a las chicas hasta que ellas lo hicieran primero, pero él, mucho menos altivo, le parecía que esa idea era estúpida, sabía que, tarde o temprano, tendrían que fijar las cosas de la obra, cosa que, sin lugar a dudas, se habían ganado ellos solitos, gracias a sus constante peleas.

Por lo tanto, con aire resulto, se dirigió hasta donde estaba la chica y se sentó a su lado. Ella seguía sin percatarse de la presencia de él, por su parte Remus la miraba detenidamente, como tanteándola. El chico se fijó por primera vez en el color de ojos tan bonito que tenía aquella graciosa muchacha, su sonrisa pícara le pareció encantadora y más aún la manera en que se enrollaba un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos. En esto se sorprendió pensando cuando al fin la chica pareció percatarse de la presencia de Remus y se le quedó mirando con aire interrogativo.

> - Hola – saludó ella mucho menos efusivamente de lo normal.
> 
> - Hola – dijo él un poco avergonzado por que le hubiese pillado mirándola - ¿Cómo estás?
> 
> - Bien... leyendo un poco – dijo mientras le señalaba el libro.- Y tú, ¿Cómo estás?
> 
> - Un poco agobiado por los exámenes y algo cansado.
> 
> - Si, - dijo la chica examinándole – tienes muchas ojeras, deberías dormir más, además ¡mira! Si tienes una cana – le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo – es muy bonita...

Los dos se quedaron mirando unos minutos sin saber muy bien que hacer. La chica estaba comenzando a ponerse muy nerviosa por el efecto que tenían los ojos del muchacho sobre los suyos, esos ojos parecía que veían mucho más allá. Pero alguien entró fugazmente en la sala común sobresaltando a los dos ocupantes. Sirius se acercaba rápidamente hacia los dos y parecía un poco molesto.

> - Remus – dijo ignorando a Hannah – Han decidido hablar, Lily nos ha convocado en la biblioteca dentro de cinco minutos. James y Peter ya están allí – y acabó diciendo esto con un gesto de fastidio.- Hola Hannah. Venga vámonos, cuanto antes vayamos, más temprano terminaremos con esto. Esta noche he quedado y no quiero llegar tarde. – Y terminando de decir esto salió por el retrato, seguido muy de cerca por Remus y Hannah.

Llegaron a la biblioteca con un poco de retraso debido a que cada vez que intentaban recurrir a un atajo aparecía Filch de por medio, observándoles con cara acusadora. Entraron prácticamente corriendo, cosa que hizo que se ganaran una regañina por parte de la bibliotecaria, la Sra. Pince. Al final de la biblioteca, cerca de una de las ventanas más grandes, se encontraban Lily, Liza y Jo a una parte de la gran mesa y en el otro extremo estaban James y Peter, que miraban distraídamente por la ventana. Al llegar Remus, Hannah y Sirius, cada uno se fue a su parte de la mesa, como si estuviese estipulado que debían estar separados. Los chicos, empezaron a hablar en susurros, cosa que Lily cortó rápidamente.

> - Ejem ejem, bueno, hola – dijo mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente al tener todas las miradas puestas sobre ella – Ayer por la noche, decidimos que esto no podía seguir así. Está más claro que el agua que no nos llevamos bien, pero hay que hacer la estúpida obra de teatro, por varias razones, la más importante de todas es que no quiero jugarme mi futuro..
> 
> - Nuestro futuro – la corrigió Liz
> 
> - Eso, nuestro futuro, ni tampoco hacer enfadar al director, asi que, por mucho que nos cueste, nosotras estamos dispuestas ha hacerlo. Vosotros, podéis hacer los que os dé la gana – terminó muy rápidamente y se sentó – y no me mires así Potter, si no te gusta, puedes ir a quejarte al director.
> 
> - Está bien, está bien – dijo James después de un minuto de silencio - yo me ofrezco a hacer el ridículo, después de todo el que tiene la culpa después de Sirius y Murray, soy yo.
> 
> - ¡¿QUÉ?! – Saltaron los aludido a la vez – ¡Pero si nosotros no dijimos nada de la obra!
> 
> - Ya... bueno... - dijo pensativo James – pero si vosotros no hubieseis montado tal espectáculo en la sala común, yo no tendría que haberos salvado el pellejo, y no tendría que haberme inventado esa estupidez.
> 
> - Ya... claro... como si fuese la única estupidez que has dicho o hecho en tu vida tío, si eres tan tonto que seguro que te poner gafas para dormir – dijo Lily con voz bien alta, cosa que hizo las demás se rieran.
> 
> - Venga basta ya chicos – repuso Remus bastante más calmado que sus amigos, que en ese momento estaban apunto de sacar sus varitas – Creo que todos colaboraremos en la obra. Nos vendrá bien pasar más tiempo juntos... aun que eso termine con nosotros. ¿Habeis pensado ya cual obra podríamos hacer? – preguntó mirando a la pelirroja.
> 
> - Pues... bueno hay muchas obras que podríamos interpretar, incluso libros, mira, échales un vistazo – dijo pasándole a Remus un montón de libros que estaban apilados encima de la mesa.

Entre todos miraron los libros. Casi todos ellos eran clásicos de la literatura muggle. Había obras de Shakespeare, como "Sueño de una noche de verano" o "Hamlet". Encontraron también "Drácula" de Bram Stoker. Hubo un libro en especial que les hizo mucha gracia, "Mujercitas" de una tal Louisa May Alcott. Otros como "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas", "El retrato de Dorian Gray" o "Cuento de Navidad" de Dickens. Entre los últimos libros se encontraban algunos de la literatura mágica, con títulos como "El intrépido Wizzy Wizard", "Wendelin, la hechicera" o "Al salir de Salem".

> - Bien... – dijo James a punto de soltar una carcajada – está... bien, pero son libros de chicas ¿no?- y viendo la mirada que le lanzaba Liz agregó – solo lo digo por que si eligiéramos otros títulos quizás podríamos conservar un poco nuestra dignidad.
> 
> - Venga, déjalo James, acabemos cuando antes – dijo Sirius enfurruñado mirando su reloj.- elegid uno cualquiera.
> 
> - Bueno... pues a mi no me parece tan mal la elección de las chicas – dijo Remus mientras pasaba las hojas de "Drácula" – He leído todos estos libros y son verdaderas joyas literarias – y añadió al ver que James se volvía a reír del libro de "Mujercitas" – sí James, ése tambien es muy bueno, de echo creo que deberíamos hacer ese – dijo cogiendo el libro y hojeándolo por encima.
> 
> - ¡Hey, pues creo que aquí hay un libro mejor! Jajaja, ¡mira esto James! – dijo Sirius dejando su enfadado aparte y reparando en un libro, en cuya portada estaba el dibujo de un niño volando en una escoba - JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - dijo Sirius con el libro en la mano y revolcándose por el suelo. Todos se le quedaron mirando sin entender a qué venía tanta risa. Cuándo por fin se logró tranquilizar, enseñó la portada del libro a los demás – Mira James ¡Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal! JAJAJAJAJAJA – James cogió el libro, que saltó por el aire, cuando Sirius volvió al suelo de la risa que le había entrado.
> 
> - Bah – dijo James mirando el libro – ya ves tú, ni que mi apellido estuviera tan fuera de lo común – volvió a dejar el libro sobre la mesa y miró a Lily – veamos, lo mejor será que votemos, para algo está la democracia.
>
>> - Bueno... por lo menos has dicho algo coherente en tu vida – dijo la pelirroja sin mirar a James, mientras escribía en un pergamino los nombres de los libros – Esta bien, alzad las manos para votar a favor ¿entendido?. "Sueño de una noche de verano" – Lily alzó la cabeza para ver los votos – a ver... Remus, Jo y Peter. Tres votos. ¿"Hamlet?" Mmm... dos votos. ¿"Drácula?" Yo y Hannah. Venga chicos con un poco más de ímpetu. Sigamos, ¿"Mujercitas"? Esto es otra cosa, Yo, Jo, Liz, Hannah, Remus, Peter y Sirius, siete votos.
> 
> - ¿¡Sirius!? ¿Por qué votas a "eso"? – dijo James muy dolido al ver a su fiel amigo alzar la mano.
> 
> - Verás James – repuso el moreno – es que he quedado con una chica guapísima de Ravenclaw ( ya me entiendes) y la verdad, me da igual que obra hagamos, aunque la verdad, yo me inclino por hacer la de "Harry Potter" – dijo teniendo que contener la risa – de verdad James, yo a tu hijo le llamaría Harry jajajajajaja.
> 
> - Si claro – dijo James mosqueado - le pongo a mi hijo Harry y tú eres su padrino, no te jode.
> 
> - Bueno, parad ya – dijo Lily perdiendo la paciencia – Sirius tú puedes irte. Terminaremos esto nosotros, pero mañana no quedes que tenemos que hacer el reparto de papeles y empezar a ensayar.
> 
> - Gracias preciosa – dijo Sirius lanzándola un beso, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de James y de una muy seria Liz, salió tan feliz por la puerta de la biblioteca.
> 
> - Está bien – dijo Liz cuando Sirius se hubo ido – creo que no tiene sentido que sigamos con esto hoy. Ya hemos votado casi todos a "Mujercitas", asi que lo mejor que podemos hacer, es quedar aquí mañana después de comer para mirar los papeles.
> 
> - Si, genial – exclamó muy contento James – vamos chicos, son más de las nueve – dijo cuando se alejaban los siete juntos – y cómo nos vea Filch por aquí estaremos perdidos, lleva desde el curso pasado intentando cazarnos con algún pretexto.

El día siguiente, quedaron, tal y cómo habían dicho, después de comer, en la biblioteca. Extrañamente, cuando llegaron las chicas, los Merodeadores ya estaban allí echando algún que otro vistazo al libro. James por su parte no hacía más que mirar por la ventana. Afuera hacía un día precioso de otoño. El sol brillaba en el despejado cielo azul, el viento hacía que las copas de los árboles se balancearan lentamente mientras las hojas, amarillentas ya por la llegada del invierno, cayeran sobre la verde y tierna hierba.

> - ¡Hola! – saludó Hannah al llegar donde estaban los chicos y se sentó al lado de Remus para poder mirar ella también el libro.
> 
> - Bueno... veo que ya estáis puestos – dijo Lily secamente. Llevaba entre los brazos unos rollos de pergamino, una pluma y un tarro de tinta – empecemos. – se sentó entre Liz y el ensoñador James, que parecía no haberse dado cuenta que ellas habían llegado ya.
> 
> - Bueno yo he confeccionado una lista con los nombres de los personajes principales y las características de cada uno – dijo Remus sacando un pergamino de su mochila y dejándolo encima de la mesa para que los demás lo echaran un vistazo. La primera en cogerlo fue Jo.
> 
> - ¡Vaya! ¡Está muy bien! – dijo mientras sonreía y se lo pasaba a los demás – Desde luego... creo que al final será divertido.
> 
> - Mmm... – dijo Liz distraídamente mientras miraba la lista – aunque a mí me sigue sin hacer gracia que me vea todo el colegio haciendo el ridículo. Ya me tachan suficiente de rara.
> 
> - Será por que lo eres – comentó Sirius cruelmente – por no contar lo de fría, seca y desagradable.
> 
> - Que-me-olvides-ya-Black – replicó la morena mientras se ponía roja.
> 
> - ¡Basta ya... así no hay quién se concentre! - Chilló Lily – Creo que deberíamos hacer un jurado que fuese el que propusiese los candidatos a los papeles ¿qué os parece? – hubo un murmullo general de aprobación y Remus y Peter se ofrecieron voluntarios a signar los papeles según las descripciones. Después de diez minutos, Peter empezó a leer las descripciones de los protagonistas –
> 
> - Veamos el primer papel que se juega es el de Amy March. "_Piel blanca, ojos azules y pelo rubio con rizos. Pálida y esbelta_." Así dice el libro – todos posaron sus miradas en Hannah, que tenía cara de susto.
> 
> - ¡Ah no! – dijo mientras se sentaba y se ponía muy colorada – yo no me parezco en nada! – James la miró con aire burlón.
> 
> - ¿Ah no? Será que tu pelo no es rubio ni rizado, que no eres blanca y que no tienes los ojos azules.
> 
> - ¡Pues no! – dijo la chica algo rebeldemente – ¡mis ojos son grises!
> 
> - Da igual Hannah, cielo – le dijo Liz mientras le acariciaba el pelo – eres la que más se parece. Anda...
> 
> - Puff... está bien, pero que conste que solo lo hago por que hay que hacerlo, no porque me guste.
>
>> - Aja, vale – dijo Remus mientras apuntaba en el pergamino – Hannah hará de Amy March – La siguiente es Josefine March "_Quince años. Alta y esbelta. Boca de expresión resulta y nariz respingona. Penetrantes ojos grises... bla bla bla... moreno y largo cabello y con mucho carácte_r" - termino diciendo el chico y añadió con algo de miedo – em... Creo que ésta te va como anillo al dedo Murray.
> 
> - Bah a mí me da igual – dijo mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara – no seré yo la que retrase- todos la miraron sorprendidos por su repentino cambio de carácter.
> 
> - Es... está bien – dijo Peter – Ahora toca a Meg March, según el libro "_Muchacha de 16 años, mayor de las hermanas March. Guapa, rellenita, cutis sonrosado, ojos grandes, sedosos cabello castaño._.. etc." Mmm, esta la podría hacer tanto Lily como Jo.
> 
> - Bueno a mi Meg siempre me ha gustado mucho... – dijo Lily pensativa – no me importaría hacer de ella – El comentario fue buen recibido, asi que se Adjudicó a Meg a Lily.
> 
> - Ya sólo queda Beth, que es seguro que le toque a Jo, leeré lo que dice de ella "_Trece años, cara rosácea, pelo lacio y ojos claros, tímida, expresión apacible.._. "
> 
> - Bueno, me gusta Beth – dijo Jo – ahora viene los personajes masculinos – dijo mirando la lista – pero por lo que veo solo hay dos importantes, así que...
> 
> - No importa – dijo rápidamente Peter – Creo que se los deberían repartir entre Sirius y James – y añadió mirando a sus amigos – ya sabéis con lo propenso que es Remus a los resfriados a lo mejor el día de la obra se pone malo...
> 
> - Si... Peter tiene razón chicos – dijo vagamente el aludido – no deberíamos correr el riesgo. Asi que – dijo mirando a todos - si me permitís la indiscreción, creo que Sirius debería hacer de Laurie Laurence, el vecino de las March y James de John Brooke. Por lo que pone en el libro se parecen físicamente.
> 
> - ¿¡Qué!? – dijo Lily que naturalmente había leído el libro – Bueno... no es que me importe, pero... pero... da igual.
> 
> - Bueno si nadie más tiene ninguna objeción – dijo Sirius levantándose - a mí me parece bien. Creo que deberíamos ir ya para el comedor, dentro de poco empezará la cena. – Sus amigos le siguieron haciéndose bromas entre ellos. Las chicas se quedaron algo rezagadas como esperando a que ellos se hubiesen ido. Los chicos se pararon de pronto y Sirius añadió – Venga vamos ¿o pretendéis ir veinte metros por detrás de nosotros?

Las chicas se miraron sorprendidas, pero agradecidas a la vez por la muestra de "aprecio" por parte de los chicos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, fueron todos juntos al comedor, hablando amigablemente, pero quizás un poco formalmente aún. Ya es sabido, que quién algo quiere, algo le cuesta, y ellos se estaban esforzando al máximo por sacar ese castigo adelante lo mejor posible.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Os agradezco mucho los reviews que me habéis dejado me hacen muy feliz. Bueno, la primera vez que dedico a alguien un capitulo en este Fic... y creo que se lo merece XD pues fue ella quien me inspiró para crear este Fic, por eso va dedicada a Hermione-weasley86. Un beso guapa.**

**A ver que más... ah si! Bueno si no habeis leído "Mujercitas" y queréis que explique un poco por encima me lo decís ¿ok?. **

**Por otra parte voy a hacer una votación para ver que pensáis... ¿Queréis que el libro que ve Sirius de Harry Potter" tenga más relevancia en la trama o lo dejo como algo gracioso?. Vosotros decidís .**

**A los que han leído el resto de mis historias decirles que el siguiente capitulo de "Todo por ti" está en camino, pero la historia de "mientras dormías" va a tener que esperar un poco, lo siento .**

**Bueno pues creo que nada más, ya sólo quedan 16 días!!! Un beso.**

**PadmaPatilNaberrie: Hola guapa!! Para la obra aún falta un poquito . Pero bueno a ver si puedo subir otro capi antes del día 9 ok?? Un besazo!**

**NuK: hola Ana!! Me alegro de que te guste mi Fic XD, a mí me encanta escribirlo también. Me alegro de que te hayas leído Mujercitas de verdad XD pensaba que era la única. Y con lo de James... XD me diste una muy buena idea, ya verás.**

**Aspm14: XD ya viste como no matan ni a James ni a Sirius ¿y que te parece la escena de Remus y Hannah? =P Iba con todo mi cariño . La obra aun tardara un poco, pero merecerá la pena créeme. Bueno sin más, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Un beso!**

**Sara Fénix Black: Bueno ya viste que no tenían que inventar la obra, no creo que Lily hubiese soportado tener que inventarse la obra XD. Encuentro Liz y Sirius...jajajaja... yo no he dicho en ningún momento que acaben juntos :p (que mala soy). Un beso guapa!**

**Xx Guardian Angel xX**


	6. Confesiones

> **Bombastic Love**

**By: Xx Guardian Angel xX**

**Capitulo 6: Confesiones**

**···············································**

**_It´s gonna be bombastic love  
Everything is gonna be alright  
When I´m yours and you are mine_**

**_

It´s gonna be fantastic love  
When I wake up everything is still the same 

_**

**_And you don´t even know my name_**

**···············································**

Al día siguiente, la profesora McGonagall había accedido a dejar a los chicos un aula libre todos días para que pudiesen ensayar la obra. Ellos no sabían como, pero por todo el colegio ya se había extendido la noticia gracias a unos carteles que habían aparecido como"_por arte de magia_" por todo Hogwarts. En ellos se podía leer con unas grandes letras doradas:

**"LA GRAN OBRA DEL SIGLO: MUJERCITAS.**

**El día 25 de Diciembre a las 17:00 horas En el Gran Comedor"**

Y debajo, aunque con letras más pequeñas se podían leer los nombres de los ocho.

Esto, no agradó mucho a ninguno, ya que por cada sitio que iban, la gente no hacía nada más que pararles y preguntarles como se les había ocurrido esa fantástica idea. Lo peor eran los insultos por parte de los Slytherin.

No perdían la ocasión para sacarle los colores a las chicas, ya que con los Merodeadores pasaban de discutir, sabían que terminarían todos castigados. Sólo había una Slytherin que parecía no decantarse mucho por los de su casa, ella era "la nueva" como ya la habían bautizado los de su casa. Según ellos no tenía lo que se dice "Sangre Slytherin".

Emma se estaba empezando a cansar de todo aquello, hasta tal punto llegaron los comentarios maliciosos de sus compañeros de casa, que en una de las clases de encantamientos tuvo que pedirle al profesor, entre lágrimas, que la dejara ir a ver a la enfermera por que no se encontraba bien. Sin duda, el hecho de haberla visto llorar, sólo la perjudicó y salió del aula jurándose a sí misma que haría cualquier cosa para encajar, cualquier cosa.

**·············**

Muy apesadumbrados, todos se dirigieron de mala gana hasta el aula para iniciar la primera sesión de ensayo. Aun que hay que decir, que ese sentimiento desapareció muy pronto en James y Sirius, quienes después de un rato de estar escuchando cómo Lily les contaba de qué iba la obra, ellos empezaron a jugar con un par de espadas de madera que sacaron cautelosamente del baúl de atrezo que había llevado Jo. Inmediatamente estaban inmersos en una autentica lucha, como si de dos mosqueteros se tratase, la verdad es que todo esto tenía mucho más de coreografía que otra cosa.

Lily se había y callado y todos observaban, entre incrédulos y divertidos el espectáculo que les estaban brindando los chicos. Con un rápido y ágil movimiento, James desarmó completamente a Sirius y se quedó tocándole con la espada el pecho. El muchacho de ojos grises soltó una carcajada y le dio la enhorabuena a su amigo, por la victoria "tan justa y honrosa que había tenido" dijo en un tono muy caballeresco. Los dos parecían sacados de plena Edad Media.

> - Em... bien – dijo Lily volviendo a la realidad – chicos, por favor si no os importa dejar vuestras tonterías para luego, ahora hay mucho que hacer.
> 
> - Está bien Evans – dijo James enfurruñado mientras se volvía a sentar en su sitio, al lado de Remus.
> 
> - Como iba diciendo. Mujercitas es la historia de cuatro hermanas que viven con su madre. Se desarrolla en tiempo de guerra, donde está el padre de ellas... ¡Liz! – dijo la chica irritada. Liza se había levantado muy aprisa e iba en dirección a la ventana. La lechuza de la chica esta posada en el alfeizar, picando en el cristal, esperando a que su dueña recogiera la carta.
> 
> - Es una carta de mi abuelo – dijo la chica extraña mientras volvía a sentarse en el suelo – que raro, la que suele escribirme es la _"yaya"_ – dijo con mucho cariño, mientras abría el sobre y lo empezaba a leer.

A medida que avanzaba en la carta, sus azules ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas que la chica intentaba reprimir. Todos se habían quedado callados y la observaban con atención. Jo se acercó a ella cuando la chica terminó de leer la carta, y la abrazó. Liza correspondió al abrazo, refugiándose en los brazos de su amiga y llorando desconsoladamente. Cuando todos empezaron a preguntar qué era lo que la ocurría, la chica se levantó, todavía muy afligida, tenía los ojos rojos y temblaba de la cabeza a los pies, y sin decir ni una sola palabra salió corriendo del aula, sin dar tiempo a que nadie la siguiera. Jo se percató de que se había dejado la carta tirada en el suelo. Le echó un vistazo por encima, lo imaginaba, no podía ser otra cosa.

> - Pobre Liz – dijo Jo amargamente mientras se guardaba la carta en sus pantalones – ¡Qué injusta es la vida! – gritó con rabia mientras se la saltaba las lágrimas. – Ella no se merecía esto...
> 
> - ¿Es lo que nosotras pensamos Jo? – dijo Hannah temerosa a la respuesta de su amiga. Jo movió afirmativamente la cabeza
> 
> - Pero... pero ¿qué ocurre? ¡No me entero de nada! – exclamó Sirius un poco mosqueado - ¿Qué le ocurre a Li... Murray?
> 
> - Tks... No sé si... – pero ante una afirmación por parte de Hannah y viendo las caras a los chicos dijo – Em... bueno Liza es huérfana – esto sorprendió mucho a Remus y Peter que no lo sabían, los otros dos se hicieron los sorprendidos –
> 
> - Se ha criado con sus abuelos – añadió Lily mientras se miraba la palma de las manos – Ellos la quieren mucho, para ella es cómo si fuesen sus padres
> 
> - Pero la carta que la acaba de llegar dice – dijo Jo atragantándose – que su abuela acaba de morir... Llevaba ya unos meses mal... pero nunca pensamos que...

Todos se quedaron callados. Los chicos no sabían que decir, aún no conocían mucho a Liza, pero aún así sentían aprecio hacia ella. El primero en reaccionar fue Sirius, se levantó de su asiento, cogió su túnica y la de Liza, que se la había dejado allí y salió de la habitación sin siquiera detenerse a mirar a los demás. Mientras caminaba por el frío pasillo, iba tan concentrado en no pegar una patada algo, que no se dio cuenta de que unas lágrimas rebeldes salían de sus ojos.

La situación de Liza le había hecho recordar todo lo que tenía que vivir en su casa y se preguntó a sí mismo si más o menos ella sentiría lo mismo que él... si ella le entendería. Cuando llegó a la Sala Común vio que estaba llena de alumnos alborotadores, pero no había ni rastro de Liza, cuando empezaba a darse la vuelta para ir a buscar a otro sitio vio que justo al lado de unas de las ventanas se encontraba la chica. Estaba sola, acurrucada en un sillón, mirando fijamente por la ventana, ya no lloraba, pero sus ojos denotaban una gran tristeza.

El chico llegó a su lado. Parecía tan indefensa en aquella situación, no podía llegar a creer cómo en más de un momento había llegado a odiarla. Se sentó en uno de los brazos del sofá mientras la observaba. En un vano intento por hacerse notar, Sirius la cogió suavemente de la mano, estaba helada y ni siquiera el cálido contacto del chico la había hecho reaccionar, así que optó por hablarle.

> - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – la chica desvió la mirada de la venta y se le quedo mirando un rato, luego, sin decir nada volvió su vista de nuevo a la ventana, pero aún cogiendo la mano de él. Pasaron por lo menos cinco minutos hasta que ella pudo articular palabra.
> 
> - Estoy mal Black – repuso lo más fríamente que pudo e hizo un intento de levantarse – así que si has venido a reírte de mis desgracias... ya puedes irte y dejarme en paz por que hoy no te seguiré el juego – Aquello sin duda, aunque él jamás lo reconociera, dolió al chico. Él había ido a preocuparse por ella.
> 
> - No me estoy riendo Liz – y se sorprendió a sí mismo diciendo aquello, diciendo su nombre – Sólo quiero que sepas, que aunque soy un capullo la mayor parte de mi vida, también tengo sentimientos ¿sabes? Me preocupaba por ti – y viendo que Liza no contestaba añadió – Si quieres hablar... podemos ir a dar una vuelta...- Sorprendentemente, Liza se levantó haciendo un gesto afirmativo, en esos momentos parecía que la habían echado la maldición _imperius_.

Al salir de la cálida sala común notaron un escalofrío. En los pasillos hacía más frío ya que fuera había empezado a llover con fuerza y la lluvia caía sobre los cristales ayudada por el viento que provocaban los árboles. Sirius cogió la capa de la chica y se la pasó por encima de los hombros, ella se limitó a sonreírle. Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que llegaron a un pasillo bastante desolado, en el cuál al final, había un gran ventanal, desde donde se veía el campo de Quidditch.

Los dos se quedaron quietos mirando el paisaje. Sus cuerpos, al contraste con la escasa luz que provenía de fuera, no eran más que negras siluetas al final de un pasillo. Sirius la miró, ella estaba preciosa a pesar de las ojeras que habían nacido bajo sus ojos. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla, de reconfortarla, de hacer que se sintiera mejor. No dudó un segundo más, se acercó lo más que pudo a ella, primero la cogió su mano y después, de manera fraternal, la invitó a refugiarse entre sus brazos. La chica, deseosa de cariño en esos momentos, no dudó un instante y calló entre sollozos indescifrables, en los brazos de Sirius. Él acariciaba su pelo lentamente mientras de vez en cuando la susurraba palabras de consuelo al oído y le decía que todo saldría bien, que de ahora en adelante, todo iba a ir mejor.

**·············**

> - Bueno, creo que ya está – dijo Remus mientras cerraba el baúl de los disfraces – supongo que mañana podremos empezar a ensayar... por lo menos con Sirius aquí, a Liz, si no se encuentra bien, la podremos sustituir o Peter o yo.
> 
> - Jeje – rió Peter - tendrás que hacerlo tú Remus... yo no me veo de chica.
> 
> - Bueno, ya lo decidiremos mañana... – ahora creo que debemos irnos y nosotras deberíamos ir a buscar a Liza, por si acabo Black no la ha encontrado aún.
> 
> - No preocuparos por todo esto... – añadió Remus sonriente – ya lo llevamos nosotros a la Sala Común – id vosotras si quereís a buscar a Liza.
> 
> - Si, eso, eso, nosotros cargaremos con todo esto amablemente – ironizó soltando un bufido del que las chicas nos e percataron.
> 
> - ¡Gracias! – dijeron ellas sonrientes mientras los tres chicos salían del aula.
> 
> - Esta bien – dijo Lily poniéndose seria – Creo que Jo, tú deberías buscar por las mazmorras, sabes lo que la gusta ir allí a Liza cuando está mal, Hannah ve a mirar por el campo de Quidditch y por el lago, yo me encargare de las aulas vacías, cuartos de baño, etcétera...
> 
> - Mmm, vale, no hay problema Lil... ¿qué te parece si nos reunimos dentro de una hora debajo del reloj del Gran Comedor? – dijo Hannah.
> 
> - Genial, dentro de una hora allí – dijo Lily muy concentrada - veamos sincronicemos relojes.
> 
> - O.o – Hannah se quedó en off.
> 
> - Déjalo Hannah, tonterías muggles – dijo sonriente Jo – ¡venga vamos!

**·············**

Jo iba caminando camino de las mazmorras, no iba muy pendiente de sí veía a su amiga o no. Estaba muy distraída pensando en todas las cosas malas que le habían pasada a su amiga desde que había ingresado a Hogwarts. La repentina muerte de sus padres en 2º curso... desde aquel momento su amiga se había vuelto más taciturna y malhumorada y en el colegio ya todos la tenían cómo un ogro. Pero lo cierto es que se comportaba así por que aún no había superado la muerte de sus padres... y encima ahora la venía lo de su abuela... su segunda madre... necesitaría más apoyo que nunca.

Se detuvo al escuchar unas voces que salían del aula más cercana... pensó que seguro serían dos Slytherin... no quería meterse en problemas ahora que estaba buscando a Liza, asi que pensó que lo más razonable era esconderse en algún lado hasta que pasaran... pero ¿dónde?. En aquel pasillo no había ninguna puerta... bueno había una ¡pero era el despacho de la profesora Silverstone, la jefa de la casa Slytherin!.

Minuto a minuto las voces se oían más claras, dentro de unos segundos llegarían al sitio en el cuál estaba Jo. Era ahora o nunca, respiró hondo rezando por que la puerta estuviese abierta. Cogió el manillar con fuerza y tiró de él. En menos de un segundo se coló por la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella. Las voces ya estaban donde segundos antes había estado Jo y esas dos personas se habían detenido en aquel mismo pasillo y susurran cosas apenas inteligibles.

> - Mira Severus – decía una chica – ya sabes que a mí el Quidditch me gusta mucho, asi que he pensado, que cómo tú tienes alguna que otra influencia... quizá...
> 
> - Dorougth... no intentarás sobornarme ¿verdad? – repuso el chico fríamente – Todos nos hemos dado cuenta de que no tienes lo que hay que tener para ser una verdadera Slytherin, asi que ahora no intentes arreglarlo... por no contar el hecho de que el otro día Nott descubrió que tienes una prima en Gryffindor, que encima es una asquerosa sangre sucia... - acabó zanjando el tema, como si con eso lo hubiera dicho todo.
> 
> - Mira mi prima me da igual – dijo la chica con rabia – por mí como si se la come un basilisco, además es cómo si no fuera nada mío, ¿me entiendes? Me importa mucho más la reputación que tenga en mi casa que un pariente lejano. – acabó diciendo con un deje de malicia- quiero estar en el equipo Severus y pienso hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo...
> 
> - ¿Cualquier cosa? – repitió el chico con una sonrisa despectiva.
> 
> - Si
> 
> - Está bien – dijo el chico mirándola de arriba abajo – creo que me has convencido – hablaremos de esto en otro sitio, aquí no es seguro, vamos.

Jo estaba agarrada fuertemente a su varita, había tenido la tentación de salir ahí fuera y arrancar los pelos a la bruja que tenía por prima. Pero se contuvo pensando en las consecuencias que tendrían sus actos. ¿Cómo podría estar convirtiéndose en una verdadera Slytherin en tan poco tiempo? Salió del aula más desanimada de lo que estaba... ahora tenía una nueva enemiga, genial, lo que la faltaba, otra Slytherin más suelta por ahí y encima amiga de Snape, el apasionado por las Artes Oscuras... Decidió que ya quedaba muy poco para la hora en la que había quedado con Lily y Hannah, a si que decidió volver al Gran Comedor, pensando, que si tenía suerte, no se encontraría ninguna otra desagradable sorpresa.

**·············**

Sus cabellos rizados ondeaban al viento mientras las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su ya mojada túnica. Hacía como prácticamente tres cuartos de horas que había intentado encontrar a su amiga en todo el patio, incluido el lado y ahora, en el campo de Quidditch, tampoco se veía rastro alguno de ella. Ya debería ser tarde, cómo las nueve de la noche y al estar todo el cielo cubierto de nubes parecía que era mucho más tarde. Se sentó en una de las gradas aguantando con esperanza por si acaso veía a su amiga desde allí. Así que le dio un vuelco el corazón, cuando del castillo vio bajar por las escalinatas de piedra a dos figuras que se dirigían con prisa hasta el Sauce boxeador.

Se fijó bien ¿quiénes podrían estar tan sumamente locos cómo para acercarse a ese árbol asesino? _"Un momento", _pensó la chica, _"no puede ser ¡ese es Remus!"_ La persona que acompañaba al chico, cogía un palo largo y con él daba a uno de los nudos del árbol, que lejos de atestarle un golpe, se quedo quieto, como un árbol normal. Remus y su acompañante, se metieron por un hueco que el árbol tenía, cuando éstos desaparecieron, el Sauce empezó otra vez a moverse amenazadoramente.

Hannah no se podía creer lo que había visto ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Miró la hora en su reloj, ésta anunciaba que ya llegaba tarde a su reunión con sus amigas. Sin más dilación bajó lo más deprisa que pudo de las gradas y se dirigió corriendo al castillo.

**

* * *

**

**Antes de que me tiréis tomates dejadme que me disculpe por no haber hecho en este capitulo la tan esperada obra, pero comprended que aún me quedaba por soltar unos cabos (que ya ataré más adelante) así que bueno, supongo que lo he compensado en cierta forma con la escena Liz / Sirius no? Espero que os haya gustado!**

**ATENCION IMPORTANTE: XD lo siento, pero sino lo hago no os lo leéis y necesito que me digáis si queréis que el Libro de Harry Potter que encontró Sirius tenga alguna relevancia en la trama? Os agradecería que me lo dijeseis ok? Gracias!**

**Ahora paso a contestar reviews, que me encantan me suben mucho la moral . Aunque últimamente no subo de cuatro, pero me da igual! Me hacen sentir igual de bien ¡Os quiero!**

**NuK: Ya ves Ana XD no he tardado mucho en escribirlo verdad? Y sabes? Creo que ya sé por qué crees que el anterior capitulo ya te lo habías leído y eso... ¡Por que te lo pasé por el msn! XD Y sí, sí, James for Amy XD lo tendré en cuenta. Ah! y estoy deseando leer tu nuevo Fic! Un besazo!**

**Shumara: XD fue un punto lo de Harry ¿verdad? XD yo también me eche a reír XD lo juro. Y John Brooke... bueno él es el medico-tutor (creo XDD) amigo de los Laurence, el que no tiene mucho money vamos... y es el que se casa con Meg... en este caso Lily =P. Gracias por tu apoyo guapísima!**

**Sara Fénix Black: Siii a mi tambien me encanta Laurie y a mí también me pone mala que no quede con Jo... en fin... Y.Y, menos mal que sólo harán el libro de Mujercitas =D. Y viste? Momento Sirius / Liza XD anda tonta que pensaste que te decía en serio lo de que no iban a quedar juntos... ups, no debí decir eso.**

**Aspm14: Si, a mi Mujercitas tambien me encanto chica! Y bueno no es que "Mientras dormías" no la vaya a continuar, la continuaré, me encanta como me está quedando, solo que tendrá que esperar a que por lo menos termine la de "Todo por ti" que aunque no lo creas, el final está cerca... y no diré nada más! Un beso Ana María!**


	7. Noches de luna llena

**Bombastic Love**

**By: Xx Guardian Angel xX**

**Capitulo 7: Noches de luna llena**

**···············································**

****

_**Bombastic love  
So fantastic  
Where I´m completely yours and you are mine  
And it´s gonna be exactly like in a movie  
When we fall in love for the first time**_

**···············································**

_"Ya ha pasado más de una hora ¡Pero que morro tienen esas dos! Se van a enterar en cuanto las pille ¡siempre me hacen lo mismo! " _En esto mismo estaba pensado Lily cuando entró Hannah corriendo por la puerta del castillo. Se detuvo frente a ella, con las manos en las costillas. Tenia todo el pelo alborotado y estaba muy pálida y aunque Lily la miraba con cara de odio mortal por haberle hecho esperar, la chica no habló hasta que recuperó el aliento.

- Lo... lo siento Lil... pero estaba buscando a Liz... – dijo la rubia – y he visto, bueno o creído ver, por que... no, no tiene sentido y entonces miré el reloj...

- ¡Hannah! ¡No te atasques! – dijo Lily impacientemente.

- Le he visto con la enfermera por los jardines y lueg...

- ¡Lily! – una chica pelirroja se acercaba a ellas corriendo - ¡Hannah! No hay ni rastro de Liza en las mazmorras ¿la habéis encontrado vosotras?

- Nada de nada, Jo... – dijo Lily tristemente – espero que Sirius haya dado con ella... Creo que deberíamos ir a la sala común por si aparece – dijo Lily empezando a subir las escaleras – Oh, Hannah, sigue contándonos lo que viste.

- No es nada Lil... no es nada...

Cuando las chicas llegaron a la Sala Común, no había nadie pues todos debían estar cenando. Se sentaron en su sitio preferido, al lado del fuego, y esperaron impacientes esperando que llegara alguna noticia.

**·············**

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas, sin embargo para ellos, sólo parecían unos minutos. En ese rato no se habían separado, no habían hablado, sólo se abrazaban y miraban por la ventana, sin pensar en nada, sin pensar en nadie. La única música que podían oír era la del agua cayendo fuera y el compás de sus corazones al latir débilmente. Ella había dejado de llorar, se sentía mucho más segura en sus brazos, sentía que si él estuviera siempre allí, con ella, nunca más volvería sentirse sola, a sentirse triste, nunca más estaría a defensiva con cualquiera que quisiera hablar con ella; intentaría ver el lado positivo de las cosas.

Notó que las manos de él fueron bajando suavemente hasta llegar a su cintura y la abrazaron aún con más seguridad. Sintió de repente como mariposas en su estómago y un débil mareo, que la dejaron sin saber que hacer, decir o pensar. No pudo más que dejar caer aún más su cuerpo contra el de él. Ahora estaban sin duda más cerca. Se fijó por primera vez en su aroma, quizás no era nada del otro mundo, pero olía a él. Sintió otro escalofrío al pensar en las manos que la sujetaban la cintura y cerró los ojos, sin duda, la estaba ayudando mucho.

Estaba segura que él no quería provocar esas cosas en ella en aquellos instantes, pero aún así lo estaba haciendo y ella se sentía mal por sentirse bien en ese momento, por eso una silenciosa lágrima volvió a brotar de sus ojos. Con mucha delicadeza, retiro suavemente su cara del hombro del chico; éste que tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió lentamente para mirar a la chica con una pequeña sonrisa de consuelo. En un gesto de agradecimiento, la chica le acarició suavemente el pelo. Era tan agradable, tan dulce, tan... un momento ¿desde cuándo Sirius Black era todas esas cosas en una misma frase? "_Desde cuando te enamoraste de él, querida_". No, esto no la podía estar pasando...

Con un movimiento suave, apartó las manos de él de su cintura. Se quedaron mirando unos instantes, seguramente él estaba esperando un beso por parte de ella. La chica no le soltaba las manos, al contrario, las tenía fuertemente apretadas, cómo si el sólo hecho de pensar que al soltarse de ellas, despertaría de ese letargo y se tendría que enfrentar a la cruda realidad que era su vida. Aún sabiendo esto, se desprendió de ellas. Volvía a ser la misma Liza de siempre, aunque mucho más dolida, aún así sabia reconocer lo que Sirius acababa de hacer por ella, quería agradecérselo con toda su alma, pero las palabras no fluían de su boca, lo único que pudo hacer es depositar en la mejilla del chico un beso y un débil gracias en su oído.

Sirius estaba sorprendido por cómo se iban desarrollando las cosas. Todavía no había logrado hacer soltar una palabra a la chica, pero al menos se había desahogado. Quizá, cuando estuviese mejor tendría más ganas de hablar. Bajó su mirada y vio que sus manos y las de ella aún seguían entrelazadas. Una débil sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara. Miró el cielo a través de la ventana, la lluvia estaba remitiendo un poco y de entre las nubes empezaba a surgir una grande y preciosa luna llena...

Volvió a mirar a la chica, que le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza que deberían irse ya. Así que soltando sus manos empezaron a recorrer el camino a la sala común, pero antes, volvió a mirar el bello paisaje que se veía desde allí... no recordaba haber visto muchas lunas cómo esas. De repente su estómago se contrajo "_¡Idiota!_" Se tenía que ir ya mismo, pero ¿cómo? Liza le necesitaba, pero también Remus; James no podría sólo con él y no es Peter fuese de mucha ayuda cuando se trataba de mantener a raya a un licántropo. Agarr a la chica de la mano indicándole que parase; le cogió la cara con las dos manos y la dio un suave beso en los labios, que le hizo estremecer. Cuando se recuperó un poco de su impulso, empezó a correr por el pasillo, debía llegar antes de que ocurriese alguna desgracia.

En lo que no pensó fue en las consecuencias que su acción trajo para la chica que había dejado sola, en aquel pasillo.

**·············**

Cuándo Lily se despertó a la mañana siguiente, el sol empezaba a lucir sobre el horizonte. Notó como un codo se le clavaba en las costillas; era Hannah, que se había quedado dormida sobre ella. La apartó lo más suavemente que pudo y se levantó. Habían dormido en la Sala Común, ya que, después de la noticia de Liza, se quedaron hablando y poco a poco fueron cayendo dormidas. Según les dijo la profesora McGonnagall, la chica había ido llorando a su despacho a media noche...

**······················ Flash back ···················**

- Pero ¿Qué?

La profesora McGonnagall estaba sentada en su despacho. Llevaba una horrorosa bata de cuadros escoceses y sus ya habituales gafas de montura cuadrada. Se levantó escandalizaba al notar que alguien la interrumpía, pero al ver que, una chica entraba desconsoladamente llorando, su furia se suavizó.

- Señorita Murray ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo la preocupada profesora, que al no obtener por respuesta nada más que un llanto más incontrolado, preguntó - ¿no será que esta un poco sensible hoy, querida? Ya me entiende...

- No... yo... me voy... mi abuela... Black... irme...

- Venga, siéntese ¿quiere un té?

**······················ Fin Flash back ···················**

Cuando, media hora más tarde, aparecieron en la Sala Común, sus amigas habían intentado hablar con Liza, pero la profesora se lo impidió, diciéndolas simplemente que la chica necesitaba un periodo alejada de Hogwarts y del estrés de cada día. Así que cuando la morena bajó cargada con su baúl, lo único que pudieron hacer fue abrazarla y decirla que todo iría bien ("_Justo lo que me dijo Black_").

En esto estaba pensando Lily mientras salía de la Sala Común. Tenía todo el pelo rojo revuelto y una ojeras que llegaban al suelo, pero tenía tanta hambre que no la importaba que la vieran con esas pintas. Al llegar al Gran Comedor, los únicos que había, sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, eran James, Sirius y Peter. Los tres estaban con cara de no haber pegado ojos en toda la noche, así que no parecieron darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba Lily, muy parecido al suyo a causa de mal dormir en un sofá. Después de terminar el abundante desayuno, la chica preguntó medio despistada dónde estaba Remus.

- Está en la enfermería... – dijo distraídamente Sirius – ayer en... el ensayo debió coger frió.

- ¿Y Pomfrey no le pudo dar una poción o algo? – dijo la chica suspicaz. Pronto se acordó de algo y sin dar tiempo a que respondiesen – Da igual, luego me pasaré a verle.

- Oye... Liza ¿qué tal está? ¿Bajará a desayunar? – dijo Sirius, empezando a levantarse –

- Liza se fue ayer por la noche – dijo Lily mientras e ponía en pie – fue a ver a McGonnagall y se fue en un tren que salía para Londres.

- ¿Qué? – dijo James muy impresionado – ¡Si se va, se encontrará peor, lo que necesita es distraerse!

- Lo sé, pero no pudimos hacer nada – dijo Lily mirando el reloj, debía hablar con Remus antes de que todo el mundo empezase a bajar a desayunar. Se despidió de los chicos en la puerta del comedor, viendo que Sirius se había quedado sentado en la mesa, mirando al suelo.

¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de que había luna llena? No debería haberles preguntado... sabía, que la contarían alguna mentira. Se encamino con paso presuroso ala enfermería. Cuando entró se alegró al comprobar que sólo había una persona en la sala. Un chico de tez blanca y cabellos castaños claros estaba tumbado en la última cama, mirando el techo. La chica se acercó a Remus y se sentó a los pies de la cama mirándole.

- ¿Qué tal estás campeón? – dijo ella afectuosa.

- Bien... he pasado momentos mejores, pero estoy bien – dijo sonriendo – Este resfriado me está matando. Me temo que Pomfrey no me deje salir de aquí hasta la semana que viene. Y tenemos que hacer muchas cosas de la obra, los decorados, los guiones, preparar los trajes, además no te podré ayudar con las tareas de prefecto...

- Calma, calma – dijo ella con una carcajada – Remus tranquilízate.

- ¿Cómo está Liza? – preguntó de repente el chico.

- Se fue ayer por la noche. Quería pasar un tiempo en casa con su abuelo. Aunque me temo que fuese por algo más – respondió la chica con una sonrisa agria en la cara.

- Sirius... – dijo Remus entre dientes – Me contó esta mañana que se entero de que yo estaba malo y la dejo tirada...

- Mmm – dijo Lily mientras se empezaba a levantar – me debo ir Remus, vendré más tarde.

- Lily – dijo rápidamente Remus – espera, todo... todo esto es culpa mía. Si yo no hubiese... si ayer no hubiese... Liza aún estaría aquí.

La chica se volvió hacia la cama de Remus. Ella sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería el chico, sólo que no quería, no _debía_ reconocerlo. Se acercó hacía la cama que él ocupaba y se sentó en ella, mirándole, compadeciéndole. El rubio apartó la mirada de los ojos verdes que lo escrutaban y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable.

- Ey... Remus... – dijo Lily cogiéndole una de sus manos – mírame, vamos, mírame – susurró obligándole a mirarla – tú no tienes la culpa de nada – y asegurándose de que no había nadie que la escuchase – les necesitabas, necesitabas a Sirius contigo. Liza se hubiera ido de todas formas, estos tres años ha estado mal y necesitaba irse... me sorprende que no lo hiciera antes, ella sólo necesitaba una excusa. No te preocupes – y le dedicó una auténtica sonrisa que hizo sentir un poco mejor al chico.

- Gracias Lily... por todo – y tras un silencio dijo – pero desde cuando... ?

- Shh... – susurro la chica – descansa, no te preocupes por nada y recupérate, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar.

Al levantarse, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se fue caminando hacia la salida, sintiéndose peor que antes, por haberle dicho una mentira así, a alguien que quería tanto. Una mentira era una mentira, aunque se dijese con buena intención. Era cierto que él no tenía la culpa de nada, pero Liza no se hubiese ido sino hubiese pasado lo de Sirius... fuera lo que fuese, eso aún tenía que averiguarlo.

**·············**

Y allí se encontraba, frente a la casa que le había visto crecer. Cuando la vio por última vez, parecía más blanca, más nueva, y ahora... ahora sólo era una vieja casa de campo, pintada de gris por el paso de los años... Antiguamente, las ventanas parecían limpias y totalmente transparentes, pero en este momento, no reflejaban ni el sol ni las nubes y las petunias que adornaban el jardín se habían vuelto mustias; nada tenía el mismo color que antes.

No quería entrar, sabía que era lo que le esperaba allí; aun así no le quedaba más remedio. Con gran pesar, cogió su maleta del suelo y empezó a andar lentamente por el camino. Subió lánguidamente las escaleras del porche, y al llegar a la puerta notó que estaba cerrada, así que sacó una pequeña llave de su bolsillo y la fue abriendo. Se adentró en la vivienda. Todo estaba en la penumbra.

Después de dejar su maleta en el salón, fue directamente al cuarto de sus abuelos, que estaba al final del pasillo, la última puerta de ese largo pasillo. De ella salía una débil luz, de velas quizá, así como el sonido de música, puesta en el antiguo gramófono de su abuelo; poco a poco pudo reconocer que aquella melodía, era una de las preferidas de su abuela. Al llegar a la habitación vio a su abuelo, de espaldas a ella, no hacía nada, sólo parecía estar escuchando la música.

Con manos temblorosas, la chica tocó con los nudillos en el marco de la puerta. El anciano, al sentir la presencia de alguien, se volvió y al ver a la muchacha en el alféizar, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Se levantó y fue al encuentro de su nieta que ya le esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Después de esto, Liza supo que había merecido la pena sacrificar todo cuanto tenía, por su abuelo, que ahora mismo sólo la tenía a ella y no pensaba dejarlo solo.

**···············································**

**Gloria se prepara otra vez para recibir tomatazos Perdonadme, por tardar tanto y por la que os espera... ¡Lo siento! Siento también que en éste capitulo no haya nada de Slytherin y mucho menor u Lily/James, pero paciencia, para contrastar he metido un Sirisu/Liza muy mono, junto con la escena Lily/Remus. Seguramente algunos os estaréis preguntando si Liza desaparecerá por mucho tiempo... bien... pues creo que sí. Lo siento, debe ser así.**

**Gracias a todos por los Reviews!! En especial a Hermione-Weasley86!! A Aran Granger, Ana María y a Ana ¡Gracias Guapísimas! Ya sabéis que si queréis saber más de mi en el tiempo que no actualizo, visitad mi Blog (la direccion esta en mi Profile ), que algunas veces dejo una sorpresita, algún Drabble y tal ) Los Reviews los contestaré en el próximo capitulo por que me parece que os merecéis que actualice ya mismo! ¡¡¡¡Próximamente... El siguiente capi de Todo por ti!!!!**

**Hasta la próxima! Espero vuestros comentarios acerca de este capitulo!!**

**Xx Guardian Angel xX**


End file.
